Kurome
by Strawberry-Apple-Pomegranate B
Summary: REWRITE POSTED : RikuKagomeSephiroth He likes to make people go to the darkness, the other gave into it. Will the pure hearted girl fall for either?
1. Prologue: Empty Mind

S.N.: Yeah. This is my weird Riku/Kagome/Sephiroth pairing. n.n Hope you like it!

_Kagome - 16, Riku - 16, Sephiroth - ? _(nn; . . . #long silence# Sorry…)

Disclaimer: I no own Kingdom Hearts or Inuyasha. I own the games, but I am not the creator of the game or anime.

* * *

**Empty Mind**

She was floating.

That's what she felt then. Naraku was dead and the last thing she remembered was being thrown into the tree line when he was being slowly purified.

No longer did he have the jewel. Sango and Miroku were killed fighting. The memory of it brought tears to her eyes, if she could cry where she was or if she was even alive.

If she could even remember the pair. Or who Naraku was.

Kagome felt like she was in water. But, at the same time, she could feel a firmness underneath her. Like she was on a floor.

'_Why do my limbs feel like lead? Why is my head pounding? I feel like I was fit by an eighteen wheeler.'_

So many questions, so little information did she have.

Warmth spread through her body like a wild fire. Chasing out the chill in her limbs that Kagome didn't know was there. Her limbs had felt numb to her.

"Is she awake yet Kaede?"

'_Kaede? Who is that? Who just spoke?'_

"Nay. She still rests, Inuyasha. Have patience. She will awaken sooner or later."

'_That sounds like an old woman. Is she helping me?'_

"Damn it! How much longer does she need to sleep?! The wench has been asleep for nearly two weeks, you ol' hag!"

'_Now that is plain rude! Calling someone who is helping me an "old hag"! When I wake up, they are getting an earful.'_ the young miko thought angrily to herself.

"Ye best be quiet Inuyasha. Yon girl still rests and she will need it to recover from her being thrown away like a rag doll."

'_Is that what happened to me? No wonder my head hurts so much. At least one person is considerate of my health…'_

"Yeah Inuyasha. Kagome needs her sleep. You yelling will only wake her up!"

'_Make that two people. That person sounded like a kid. Wonder what his name is…'_

"Keh! Shut your trap brat!"

'_This Inuyasha sounds like a grouchy person. Remind me never to talk to him later, or like ever if he is always like this…'_

* * *

Kaede went back to stirring her soup that she had over a small fire to cook her one eye looked to Kagome's prone form. She prayed the young miko would wake soon.

Hopefully nothing life threatening happened to her if what Inuyasha said was true. Especially the part with her going through all those trees.

'_If something bad does happen, I'll be here to help her through it. She is too much like a granddaughter to me for me to not help her.'_

The aroma of the soup filled the small hut. It was soothing, but had an underlying bitterness to it. Meant to calm one's nerves.

The old miko's left eye looked up as Inuyasha entered the hut. He looked worn and troubled by something.

His amber eyes looked to Kagome. They were guarded. it was almost like he didn't want something to be found out.

"Something ails ye, Inuyasha."

A gruff sigh escaped his lips. His eyebrows were furrowed on his forehead. His eyes actually shown that he was in deep thought.

"Naraku's dead… but I have this bad feeling that something is going to happen."

So that was it. He had expressed his anger to the forest and caused his worn appearance. Kaede blinked and looked down sympathetically.

Now that she thought about it, she felt it as well.

"What could it mean?"

The old priestess' only good eye met deep gold.

"I do not know. We can only wait for it to pass and leave like it was never there."

'_And pray that nothing happens to Kagome. She is still not well. If anything, her health is failing a bit…'_

The half dog demon looked to the younger priestess before heading out of the hut once again.

The elder woman watched as he left. She prayed he would be all right and that no harm came to him.

She forgot to ask where Shippo was.

* * *

The inu hanyou walked wearily through his forest. It was a bit quiet. It had been like that since Naraku had been killed.

'_Yeah, but there is something else here. Adding to the quietness in their own way. Who could it be though?'_

With that, Inuyasha walked a bit further into the woods. It got even more quiet as he walked.

But it wasn't an eerie quiet that sent chills and goosebumps to your skin. It was a bit sorrowful and withdrawn.

Depressed.

Deep, slitted, golden eyes widened as he took in the sight of the silent priestess resting on a low branch of a tree.

"Kikyo."

Chocolate brown eyes opened and lock gazes with the half inu youkai. Inuyasha could see pain in her eyes.

"How is my reincarnation..?"

Inuyasha blinked. His dog ears twitched a bit in surprise. He hadn't really expected this sort of question.

"She's fine. Kaede says she will awaken sooner or later."

The revived priestess looked away from the hanyou. He could see even more sorrow enter her eyes, as well as pain.

"I hope it is sooner than later."

'_Huh? Why sooner than later? Is something that wrong with Kagome that Kikyo can feel it through their soul?'_

"There is something wrong with Kagome. It…it doesn't sit well with me. I can feel it like it were my own pain."

"Was the ol' hag keeping this from me?!" Inuyasha couldn't help but be enraged.

A negative head shake from the undead miko was part of his answer.

"No. My sister can't feel it from old age, but it comes as a bad feeling. …. If Kagome stays unconscious for too long…"

Kikyo purposely left her sentence unfinished. It pained her even more to think of it. Sure she had tried to kill Kagome once, but that was in the past.

Sorrowful chocolate eyes looked to her side, seeing Inuyasha gone.

'_I hope you make the right choice between us. I will feel no bitterness or hatred if you choose her Inuyasha…'_

With that, Kikyo's soul collectors wound themselves around her clay body and lifted her gently into the sky.

* * *

Shippo looked up from the small stream he was next to as a red figure bounded into view. Inuyasha looked a bit panicked if he were to judge by his appearance.

'_What's the hurry? Is Kagome awake? …. Or is it that…. No! Kagome couldn't die on us! I still need her!'_

The young fox ran as fast as his little fox legs could carry him after the inu hanyou. He wasn't far from Kaede's village, only a few minutes walk.

As it came into view, Shippo took in the appearance of the flap of Kaede's hut on the ground from the force of Inuyasha pushing it out of his way.

The kitsune rounded into the elder miko's hut, only to come into contact with the back of Inuyasha's red-clad legs.

'_Talk about being a hanyou wall. He makes a good one, instead of a window or door.'_

Shippo jumped to his feet, lightly rubbing his nose, and ran around Inuyasha. Panic had gripped his heart for Kagome's sake.

"Is Kagome—!"

Words failed him then.

"—all right…"

His emerald eyes lock with blank slate orbs. They were so blank, so empty. Kagome's face was turned to face him. Almost like…

…she had forgotten them.

"K-Kagome…"

Blue eyes blinked at him, curious. Had she really forgotten them? What about Sango and Miroku?! Had she forgotten them as well?

Shippo's eyes went to the jewel shards and nearly completed Shikon no Tama in her hands. Did she at least remember the jewel they had searched for?

Inuyasha continued watching the younger priestess. Was this what was wrong with Kagome? Amnesia?!

His amber eyes watched as her lips parted to speak. His breath caught in his throat as he waited for her to speak. Did she recognize them..?

…

"Who are you?"

Shippo and Inuyasha's hope were dashed when that one curious question spilled from the miko's lips.

So she did forget them after all. What were they going to do with her now that she had her memories swiped away?

"You're going back."

Three pairs of eyes looked to th inu hanyou. What was he thinking? Making Kagome go back to her time?

"Kagome doesn't have her memory and with the jewel with her on the other side, the well will seal and keep any demons from trying o pass through it to get to her."

Kaede and Shippo stared at Inuyasha incredulously. Why was he thinking that?

"Inuyasha, Kagome is not well enough to travel to the well even if it is not far from here. She needs her rest."

The memory swiped miko looked back and forth between the occupants in the room. What were the talking about? Her going back?

"Yeah Inuyasha! Let Kagome rest and let her decide!"

Slate eyes took in the hanyou's angered appearance and twitch of his eyes brow. He looked ready to hit someone.

"Keh!"

Said half demon merely looked away stubbornly and shoved his hands into the sleeves of his haori.

"Well, aren't you going to sit down then?"

BAM!

Kagome's eyes widened as Inuyasha did a face plant into the wood flooring of Kaede's hut.

Deep golden eyes looked up at her angrily from under silver bangs. A slight twitch was back in his eyebrow.

"Why don't you have some stew Kagome?"

Said girl broke the staring contest that developed and looked to the eye patch wearing miko. She nodded her head slowly.

It still pounded with a slight headache.

The futuristic girl watched Kaede scoop the soup into three bowls. Kagome handed the one given to her to the young fox demon next to her.

The second given to her she kept. Although, a though bugged the modern miko. She looked to the hanyou still on the floor.

"What about him?"

She heard the old woman sigh, but shaking her head. Apparently, Inuyasha wasn't going to be joining them for dinner.

Dinner went by a bit slowly, but it wasn't unpleasant. Silence hung between all four people in the hut.

Inuyasha sat Indian style on the floor. His hands were still shoved him the sleeves of his red haori.

All in all, it ended and Kaede took the three bowls and walked out of the hut. That left Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo in the hut.

But of course, Shippo volunteered to help the elder woman with the bowl. That left the inu hanyou and futuristic miko alone.

The way Inuyasha was staring at her made her fidgety. Well, not the fact he was staring at her, but how he was.

'_So much sorrow, all in one gaze. Wheat happened to him to make him feel this way? It's like something unrequited…'_

Inuyasha continued to stare. When he blinked did the so-called spell come to a complete halt.

Slate pools watched as silvery-white dog ears twitched. Not long after, did Shippo and Kaede reenter the hut. Clean bowls in hand.

"Ye best rest. Ye will need it when you awake tomorrow."

Kaede advised Kagome and showed her where she could sleep on the hut. The elder miko gave her a blanket to use.

Shippo wanted to join her, but advised himself against it. She didn't remember him, so it was best to not do that.

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes and looked around. Inuyasha wasn't there, but Shippo and Kaede were asleep.

'_I feel like I don't belong. Like I'm not from here. Is that what they meant when they said I have to go back?'_

Looking to her right, the futuristic miko took in the sight if the nearly complete Shikon no Tama and the remaining shards that were in a bottle.

They called to her, but not like they would a demon. Or greedy human or half demon that wanted power or wealth.

It was calling to her to protect it. And complete it.

Kagome took the shards out of the bottle and put them in her left hand. Her right hand held the nearly complete marble.

Blinking a few times, the young miko brought her hands together and closed her eyes. She could feel the Shikon's power in her hands.

Becoming whole once more.

Reopening her eyes to reveal blue-gray, Kagome opened her hands. Inside them, laid a complete Shikon no Tama.

Taking one last glance around the small but comfortable hut; the young priestess stood. Making the blanket pool around her feet on the floor.

Walking to the exit, she put her brown shoes on. Kagome clenched the jewel in her right hand. It called to be protected.

She would ensure it.

Gently raising the bamboo flap out of the way, the miko looked around her before taking off in a direction that took her into the surrounding forest.

Taking that direction seemed right to Kagome. Like she knew what lay at her destination even if she couldn't remember.

Stormy blue eyes took in the forest's natural beauty as if it would be the last time she would.

The night was quiet. Here and there were fireflies blinking. Kagome giggled, she liked watching fireflies dance around her.

The modern miko continued on her trek to her unknown destination. She was unaware of Inuyasha walking behind her.

Upon entering a clearing, slate eyes blinked rapidly a few times. All that was there was an old, dry well.

'_This is my destination? An old well with no water? But yet, it seems familiar to me. I can remember where, but it does.'_

Kagome walked to the rim of the well. Peering in, darkness and the dim outlines of bones met her eyes.

Shuffling grass averted her attention to the inu hanyou behind her. His eyes were shadowed by his bangs.

'_When did he get behind me?! Why was he following me?'_

Inuyasha approached the confused miko. He drew her into a hug. They stood there for a few minutes.

Pulling away, Inuyasha looked Kagome in the eye one last time. He looked to her right hand, the Shikon no Tama was clenched there.

He made his choice.

Kagome opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out as she was roughly pushed backwards.

The back of the modern miko's knees hit the rim of the well and she fell backwards into the black darkness.

She closed her eyes, waiting for impact, but none came. Opening her eyes, blue-like walls that resembled water surrounded her.

It was like magic.

All too soon it ended and she landed softly on her back. Looking above her, Kagome realized there was a roof above the well.

'_What? What just happened? Where am I? A different place, time, dimension?! Where?!'_

Whipping her head around, a rope ladder caught her eyes. Blinking, the futuristic miko stood up.

Why was a ladder here?

Tightening her hand for a second on the jewel, Kagome gripped the ladder and made her way up.

Reaching the top, she realized she was in a shed-like place. Had time change in that short amount of time?

Stepping out, Kagome looked around before climbing the stairs and open the door to the outside world.

A shrine laid in front of her. A modern two-story house, a large tree next to that.

Blinking, the young miko continued to glance around. Kagome walked to the flight of stairs going down to the street. Turning back, she looked at the house.

Who lived there?

Would they be able to tell her where she was?

Would they even spare her a glance?

Would the people or person even think about helping her at all?!

So many questions, so little answers. They flooded the miko's mind as her headache came back full force. Enough to be head-clutching and sent her to her knees.

"Please… make this pain go away…."

Kagome blacked out not long after the pain came back. Her hand stayed wrapped around the Sacred Jewel.

* * *

"_Inuyasha! I need to go home! I haven't been home for three weeks! And I have a couple tests coming up that I need to study for!"_

"_Feh! Why are you always going home?! Are you trying to shriek your duties as the guardian of the Shikon no Tama?! Kikyo would never be like this."_

_There was a pause, stunned silence._

"_SIT BOY!"_

_The other person was pulled into the ground forcefully. Against his will. Grumbling could be heard after his face was buried in the dirt._

"_I'm going home!"_

_With that, a girl with raven hair and stormy blue eyes jumped into an old well._

* * *

Kagome groaned a bit, her eyes were still closed. All she could see was darkness. That and she could hear shuffling.

"Mom! Kagome's awake!"

The futuristic miko heard a door open and close. Footsteps faded away and sounded like they were going down a flight of stairs.

'_Where am I? Am I still outside or no? …. I take that as a no seeing how I'm not cold or anything. But who's Kagome?'_

The door opened not long after her thought. Kagome forced her eyes open, a woman in her late thirties, mid forties stood in the doorway; hand on the doorknob.

"How are you feeling Kagome? Souta found you outside…. Did something happen in Feudal Era?"

Slate eyes blinked, confused. Souta? Kagome? Feudal Era? Questions fluttered into her mind again, and Kagome brought her left hand to her temple.

Seeing she was giving no answers, Kun-Loon sighed softly and walked to her daughter's bed.

"Why don't you rest some more. The jewel in your hand is on the desk. I'll wake you when dinner is ready."

With that, Kagome's mother left and shut the door softly after her. No sense in slamming the door and causing Kagome pain.

Kagome sighed and looked to the jewel on the desk. It sparkled brightly. Groaning a bit as she sat up, the modern miko walked over to it and held it.

Blinking, the futuristic miko walked back over to the bed. There, she laid back on it, she refused to let the jewel out of her grasp.

It was her's to protect.

In a matter of minutes, the priestess fell back into the land of dreams.

* * *

S.N.: n.n a bit long. I couldn't stop writing when I started. Hope people like it. This is merely the prologue. I'll get started on the next chapter sometime tomorrow, I'm tired right now. R&R. … u.u Zzz 


	2. Chapter 1: Crazy Sight

S.N.: n.n Chapter 1, well technically 2, but the first one was a prologue. I love my vitamin water. My brother got me hooked on it. I like the one which focuses on b+ thiamine. Tastes a bit like oranges and strawberry. Kind of.

_Same Ages _(Though Sephiroth is still unknown… nn;)

Disclaimer: I don't own damn it! #lawyers go away into their gloomy corner#

* * *

**Crazy Sight**

Kagome awoke a few hours later. Kun-Loon was standing above her, worry and concern shining in her eyes brightly.

"Dinner's ready, Kagome."

With that message, she went to leave the room, but she paused slightly at the door. When she looked back, Kagome could swear she could see curiosity in her brown eyes.

When the door shut behind the mother, the futuristic miko looked around the room she was in. A bit of dust was her and there, that and it was definitely a girl's room.

'_Was the girl whose room this was killed? Do I resemble her in anyway? Why is it so dusty?'_

Books were on the floor net to the desk. They were about history and in neat rows with a few not. One or two were open to different pages.

A closet door was to the left of the books. It looked to be a small closet, but not super small. A little smaller than average.

On the second wall, next to the closet was a dresser. It was a pine colored one. It had about three drawers and went to Kagome's thighs.

Across from the closet, at the foot of the bed, was another door. It must lead to the rest of the house.

On the wall next to the door, was a light switch. It was on. The lamp next to the bed, on the nightstand, was off.

On the nightstand, as well, was a small alarm clock. It was magenta in color, except the face was white and the hands were black.

Slate eyes eyed the color scheme of the room. The walls were a peachy-pink color. It was nice in her opinion.

The bed had a light pink comforter on it was nearly-white pink under sheets. The pillows were white however.

The carpet, Kagome noticed, matched the walls. Only it was a bit lighter, by a shade or two. It wasn't that bad of color scheme.

Standing, the modern miko looked down to her clothes. They were dirty. It didn't really resemble her school uniform with it's color.

Kagome needed to change her clothes.

'_Where am I going to find some clothes to wear though? I can't go through this girl's clothes…'_

But what else was she going to wear? The futuristic miko didn't want to go down to dinner she was invited to wearing dirty clothes.

At the same time, kagome didn't want to rummage through the girl's clothes. It was rude and she would be invading her privacy.

'_I hope this Kagome person can forgive me for wearing her clothes. I don't want to look like I had a fight with the ground.'_

With that, the modern priestess opened the closet. The clothes were nice. She couldn't really decide.

After a few seconds, Kagome chose a lavender sundress. She put it on the bed and went to the dresser and looked for undergarments.

She picked white ones. They were lighter than the dress and wouldn't be seen through it like black would.

Changing out of her clothes, the priestess was surprised at how well the clothes fit her. It was almost like…

…they were her clothes.

Shaking her head, Kagome opened the door at the foot of the bed. Where could she put her dirty clothes?

Sighing when she received no answer, the miko walked down the hall. It ended a bit when stairs came into view.

Taking her time, Kagome noticed how wobbly her legs were and how it was a bit hard to walk down them without holding onto the railing.

Nearing the bottom, stormy blue eyes looked at another hallway. Where was the dinning room? She wasn't going to randomly choose a door….

One door to her right opened. A boy around nine or ten walked out. His soulful brown eyes looked to her for a moment.

"Sis! You're up and about! Dinner's ready."

Kagome nodded. Was she his sister? She couldn't remember, she couldn't even remember that woman from earlier.

The young miko walked over to the boy and peered into the room beyond the door. This must be the dinning room.

An old man sat on one side of the table, back facing her. The woman from before sat at the head of the table.

Two sets of food were put out, though the one next to the old man looked like they poked at their food. The one next to the woman was untouched.

Souta watched his sister curiously. Their mother was right. Kagome was acting a bit strange. Had something happened?

He blinked a few times. Had Inuyasha hurt his sister so much her memory went away? His shook his head a bit before smiling.

Her memory would surly come back sooner or later.

"Come on! Sit!"

Souta took the shocked miko's hand in his smaller one and lead her to the seat next to their mother. Her usual seat.

The young boy walked back to his seat next to their grandfather. The old man was looking at Kagome curiously.

"How have you been, Kagome?"

Blue eyes blinked, curiously. Kagome pointed a finger to herself. When she saw the old man nod, she answered.

"I'm…fine. Ano…who is Kagome?"

Three pairs of eyes blink at the miko in surprise and curiosity. She didn't even remember her own name?

"You of coarse! What happened to you in Feudal Era?!"

The white haired grandfather's eyes were wide with shock. Had someone harmed his precious granddaughter?!

Kun-Loon blinked. She was curious to find out some answers, though it might not be the full answer.

Souta stared at Kagome. She really didn't remember anything. Then why was she mumbling in her sleep when he found her this morning outside?

The modern miko blinked at the attention she was getting. She was Kagome? Then…was that her room up there?

Or a different Kagome's?

"Uh… lets see. I remember hearing three people talking. One said something about me being thrown away from someone else like a rag doll."

Kagome explained quietly as she tried her best to remember the exact words or the three people.

Surprise flooded three pairs of eyes. All of them widened, or widened even more. Who would throw her around like she was nothing.

"Who would do that sis?"

"I don't know, but I woke up with this clutched in my hand, though."

Kagome brought out the complete Shikon no Tama that was in her left hand. All eyes, except her's, went to the pink marble.

"Naraku, I take it?"

All eyes went to Kun-Loon. She hand a hand over her mouth. Worry was in her eyes full force now.

"I—I don't know. Maybe."

Kagome and Souta's mother nodded at the answer. She couldn't remember. Kun-Loon had an inkling that is _was_ Naraku that harmer her daughter.

Putting her hand back on her lap, the mother of two smiled. She didn't want this conversation to ruin the dinner she made.

"Let's eat. Shall we?"

All in all, diner was relevantly peaceful.

It was oden tonight.

* * *

Kagome sighed. She had volunteered to wash the dishes. It had given her time to think about things.

So she was Kagome. And this Naraku character was the one that threw her away like a rag doll.

Shaking her head lightly, the miko put the clean dishes on the counter in a neat stack. The Shikon jewel in her right hand.

Walking out of the kitchen to the dinning room. She left the dinning room to the small hallway.

There she was down it, the way she had walked down when she first walked down the stairs for dinner.

Kagome came to the entrance of the house. She opened the door and walked outside with no shoes one.

It was a nice night out. It was summer and the night wasn't as chilly as it would be in spring or fall.

Closing her eyes, she deducted that it was peaceful out. It was a bit noisy, but peaceful. A bit of noise here and there.

But then again, when wasn't there noise?

'_Around Kikyo. …. Wait. Who is Kikyo? Did I know her before I lost my memories? Was she in them?'_

Slate orbs revealed by lids opening. She looked around the shrine. It was peaceful here. Not really any trouble.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Kagome looked to the tall tree. It was next to the house, it's branches covered a second floor window slightly.

Wait. That was the room she was in! the modern miko blinked. How could she not have noticed that before?

Her feet brought her to the tree on their own accord. There she laid her right hand on the bark of the tree. It was a bit rough, but cool.

Part of the bark was missing. Like something had been pinned there for a while.

Closing her eyes again, Kagome stayed there for a few minutes. Just letting herself calm down and not get a headache.

Reopening her eyes, the miko turned around. Her optical devices widened as she saw two people behind her.

They looked a bit see through and flicked a bit. They weren't looking around confused, so they must be hallucinations.

One was a tall boy with silver hair that went to his shoulder blades. He had brilliant aqua shown from under silver bangs.

He had a black, sleeveless, zip-up shirt that was under an unzipped white vest that had yellow and blue stripes on the bottom. She caught a coloring of yellow on the inside of said vest.

His pants were baggy and a deep shade of blue. The front pockets were a shade or two lighter.

His shoes looked to be white and a bit gray with a tiny bit of yellow. That must she could see. The rest of his shoes were hidden under his pants.

On his arm was a white arm warmer that went from a bit up his forearm to the middle of the back of his hand. It was on is left arm.

The other boy was bout a head shorter than the first one and a few inches shorted than Kagome.

He had spiky brown hair that went in all directions. His clear, happy blue eyes shined as he happily talked with his friend.

He wore a blue shirt that was under a black jacket. And around his neck was a silver necklace with a crown on it. His gloves were also black.

His pants where black as well with a bit of yellow and red. A touch of blue and silver as well. He had black straps hanging on his pants from his waist.

His shoes were large. They too were black. And also had a touch of red, yellow, blue, and silver.

The duo were talking about something. What it was, Kagome didn't know. All she could see was their mouths moving.

This continued for a few moments before they stopped and he images faded. The miko blinked, she quietly approached the spot where they were, but could find nothing.

'_It's like they were never there in the first place. How could that be? Were they just hallucinations or something more?'_

Kagome started to feel her skin crawl and quickly made her way inside. She would think about it later.

The miko walked to her room, a bit subdued. She swallowed thickly at the thought of something happening from just seeing the images.

Opening the door to her room, the teenager noted nothing was out of place in it. Giving a sigh of relief, she quickly found some pajamas.

She paused to look at the Shikon jewel. The miko had a feeling she shouldn't put it down for a second.

Setting her chosen clothes on the bed, Kagome looked around the room for something to put the jewel in.

She put her hands on her hips and pouted. When no other idea came, the miko put it in her bra.

The modern girl took off the dress and noted the jewel was still there. She grinned to no one at her idea. She would tell if someone tried to take it.

Cladding herself in her pajamas, the girl laid down to rest. When her head hit the pillow a thought his her head.

'_Who were those two?'_

Scratching on her door made her get up and open it. Outside it was a calico cat. Cool, clover, green eyes looked up at her and then the cat walked to her bed and jumped on it.

Seems she was going to have a guest sleeping with her.

* * *

"Inuyasha! Where is Kagome? She has been gone for a day now!"

Said hanyou refused to look at the elderly woman. His amber eyes shown sadness, but contentment at the same time.

"She safe. Kagome is in her own time now."

Kaede looked down for a moment. So that is where she went. The elderly miko had a feeling that she would return sooner or later.

Shippo sniffed from his spot in the corner of the hut. Kagome left without a word. The least she could've done was say goodbye.

….

Goodbye..?

Shippo brightened. Even if she left, she left without a word for hope that they would somehow find her in her time!

Kagome lived five hundred years into the future, right? Well, he was a youkai and therefore had an extended life.

The young fox demon was determined. He would grow strong and meet up with Kagome in her time.

He would be her guardian when Inuyasha wasn't!

* * *

Inuyasha walked into the woods. Kaede and the brat weren't paying attention, so it was easy to slip away.

He needed time to think. He made his choice, but was he really happy with it? The hanyou let out a guff sigh.

Somewhat happy.

The forest brought some tranquility to his troubled mind. Kagome was gone and Kikyo was here.

He ensured Kagome's happiness and safety, while being able to be with Kikyo. Kagome would understand when her memories return.

Amber eyes looked up as said undead miko's soul stealers flew by him, a few carrying souls of dead maidens.

His dog ears twitched nervously. Should he tell Kikyo now, or later what his choice was? How would she take it?

Making up his mind, Inuyasha bounded in the direction of Kikyo. A few minutes late and he saw her soul stealers drop the souls to her.

Her eyes were closed. She represented sorrowful tranquility in his deep golden eyes. With her long black hair billowing behind her in the wind.

"K—Kikyo."

Deep brown eyes opened and peered into his amber ones. So much sorrow, but not as much as the day before.

"Have you decided?"

"Yes…"

The half inu youkai let his bangs cover his eyes for a minute, breaking their staring contest. He looked back up.

"You."

Kikyo furrowed her eyebrows and got down from her perch. She walked slowly and silently to the hanyou.

"Are you sure, Inuyasha?"

The revived miko paled either hand on the sides of his face. She made him look her straight in the eye.

"Are you happy with your choice?"

"Kagome's safe and happy. I'm with you. Of course I'm happy."

Kikyo nodded after a few seconds and hugged he hanyou. If her reincarnation was happy, he was. Even if it wasn't with Kagome.

"All right Inuyasha."

Inuyasha put his hands around the clay body of Kikyo. She lacked warmth, but that didn't really matter to the hanyou. He was…satisfied with his choice.

* * *

S.N.: Not really any Kingdom Hearts people. Only images. nn; there will be more of them in the next chapter. I promise. This is a bit before the end battle with Xemnas for Sora, Riku, and others. R&R. 


	3. Chapter 2: Deafened Hearing

S.N.: Yo. Sorry for not updating Friday, Saturday, or Sunday. My dad's internet was down since there was a thunderstorm. It would seem the house was struck since his phone didn't work either. Anyway, on with chapter 2! nn Lets see if anyone can pick up on the trend with title names…. You ever think of how uncannily alike Riku and Sephiroth look? They have tad similar attitudes. Standoffish, a tad cold, bit of a loner; major for Sephiroth; etc. …. that popped into my head recently. Anyway, I decided to dedicate this chapter to my readers as a belated gift from me, even though it was my birthday yesterday. Enjoy!

_Ages equal same_

Disclaimer: I no own. #goes into emo corner#

* * *

**Deafened Hearing**

Riku stared at the ocean shining a peachy-pink from the setting sun. He sat on the sideways, slating-growing paopu tree. A few birdcalls could be heard overhead and behind him.

The two of them had just defeated Xemnas of Organization XIII. The duo had a few fights between the leader Nobody, but it paid off in the end. Organization XIII was done for.

The platinum haired teenager sighed. He had felt… empty… since they had gotten back to Destiny Island. Riku's aqua eyes blink as he took in the appearance of the sun. It was setting and would start disappearing soon.

'_Why do I feel so… incomplete? I should be happy for getting my life back to normal as normal as it can get. …. So, why the empty-and-there-is-something-else-there feeling?'_

The eldest teenager let out a huff of air. Sure he had given into the darkness, but Sora had forgiven him. As did everyone else who had known. But, should he really be forgiven that easily?

Did he really deserve forgiveness? Riku shook his head, as long as his friends accepted him back, he was fine. Out of the darkness and back into the light. But, a bit of darkness still loomed over his heart.

'_That's what worries me. Will I be easily manipulated again from that speck of darkness? I don't want that to happen. …. I don't want to destroy my friend's and my friendship.'_

The sun was sinking and 4/5 of it still showed above the horizon. The color was darkening and so was the sky. The aqua-eyed lad blinked and looked above him. The stars were coming out.

'_Setting my previous thoughts away, are any of the other stars up there a new world we haven't been to? If we do go there, would we be linking it to the darkness? … no heartless and nobodies do that.'_

A nagging feeling gnawed at the innings of his mind. _He_ would, all because of the darkness over his heart. Once connected to the darkness and it stays with you, no matter how good you become.

Riku lowered his eyes to the white sand under his feet. He didn't want to unintentionally harm innocent people. The guilt would eat away at him if it did happen. The platinum haired lad blinked, he wouldn't like that one bit.

Sighing, the teenager hopped off of his perch and looked at the sunset before walking to the wooden bridge. But, what type of worlds are the ones they haven't been to? Are the normal, ones they can go to, no worry?

'_Maybe. Not all worlds are the same. Take the Pride Lands for instance. Sora had to become a lion. And Donald a bird that flew, as well as Goofy a turtle. Atlantica is another world for example.'_

Riku gave up on thinking after the thought and walked on the beach to the dock where the boats were tied up. His was the only one here. Sora and Kairi were already home and probably in bed sleeping.

Or playing video games. Being together alone is another that crossed the platinum haired teenagers mind. The two were getting closer and were with each other if they weren't with him, Selphie, Wakka, or Tidus.

Oars hitting water filled his ears, as Riku rowed back to the mainland. By now the sun was completely below the horizon. The sky was a midnight blue and the stars were out. It was peaceful.

Sighing, Riku soon his shore. He got out of his boat and pulled it high enough onto shore so it wouldn't get swept away by the tide. Now to go home. He walked quietly in the direction to his home.

It was a quiet walk, some houses had most windows lit up. Signaling they were awake and maybe active. Others were completely dark, or close to it. His house was probably like that.

The stars twinkled innocently above him. The ones that were taken over by darkness were back. Having rejoined the others in the sky. Was their world like that? Having disappeared and reappeared?

Aqua eyes looked up as his house came into view, but one thing made him blink. A window was lit up. His bedroom window. He could see a figure in said window, and Riku recognized it as his mother.

Swallowing a bit, a habit he picked up when his mother ended up waiting for him, the teenager walked to the front door and opened it. He had always hated making his mother wait up for him.

The stairs creaked loudly to him as he ascended them. Forcing him to go to his destination. His bedroom where his waiting mother was. Riku walked as quietly as he could to his door and stood in front of it.

"I can tell your out there. …. Your footsteps stopped in front of your door."

Damn. His mother wasn't happy, not happy one bit. In fact she was probably pissed, she especially was when he retuned the other day after missing for a year. She had every right to be mad.

But, now, there was another reason. He could tell. If there was anyone who could read her basic emotions ad reasons behind them, it was Riku. Him, and his deceased father. He could never forget his mother's distraught face at the news.

Grasping the door handle, Riku opened the door to his room. His mother was sitting on his bed, her blonde hair in it's usual braid over her left shoulder. Cool gray eyes looked up to meet his.

Riku's mother stood at the sight of her son. He watched as she kept her angry piercing gaze on him all the while. Her anger was clear in her eyes. Which was unusual for her, seeing how they were usually under a mask.

"You left this morning and now you show up if all times. You now how worried I was?"

Riku was going to answer, but she wouldn't let him talk. Her emotions usually got the better of her, especially her anger. Nothing could stop his mother once she got started on something.

"Of coarse you don't. That was why you didn't come back this afternoon or late afternoon. You don't care if I'm worried. Why else would you have disappeared for a year and not contact anyone?"

Riku's mother's words hit a place in his chest, causing him to wince slightly. She was still holding that above his head. When would she drop it and focus more on not letting him leave?

She gave a huff and briskly walked past her son to her room. There she opened the door and let it slam behind her. The sound echoed in the deafening silence of the house. It made Riku wince again.

'_Why does she never let me speak when she asks questions? …. Why does she have to be like this? She knows what to say to make me go on a guilt trip. I personally hate it when she does do it.'_

Sighing, Riku closed his door gently and stripped himself of his shirt, arm warmer, vest, pants, socks, and shoes. Walking to his dresser, he grabbed a muscle shirt and baggy sleeping pants. Both were black in color.

The platinum hair teenager sat on his bed. He couldn't sleep yet. No, his mother's words were still in his head. He knew he wasn't insensitive. At least, Riku didn't think of himself as such.

'_Off of that topic, what did King Mickey need? Especially if he said go to his castle in a week. …. A week. Since we got it yesterday afternoon after our fight with Xemnas, which would make it six more days. Hope Sora doesn't forget…'_

Shaking his head a bit, the aqua eyed teen laid upon his bed on his back and turned his light off. Riku's limbs felt as if they were of lead. He didn't want to move his limbs at all. But he couldn't get to sleep.

Blinking, the teenager stared at his ceiling for a few minutes. Nothing flowed through his mind. His mind felt overloaded, but it was empty. Riku had a feeling he wasn't going to sleep well.

Though one thought wandered in unnoticed.

'_I wonder what the king will want and say in six days…'_

* * *

Annoyingly bright sunlight filtered through his window. Groaning the slumbering mass on the bed turned, so its back was facing said window. a crown of silver hair peeked out from under the blanket.

Riku kept his eyes shut as he was in a semi-conscious state. One where you know you're awake, yet at the same time you fall asleep and forget you were ever awake beforehand. A slight headache wormed its way into his mind.

His mother opened the door, expecting to see it empty. But to her surprise, her son was still in bed at this hour. Better lazy and still in bed than gone and probably dead or dying. Riku being lazy she could handle.

He was at least home and even though he was lazy, at least she wasn't left worrying over him. Sighing, Riku's mother walked up to his bed and fixed his blankets that were in a mess all over him and his bed.

Walking out of her son's room, she mused over where his features came from if neither her or her late husband had silver hair. Let alone aqua eyes of the ocean. It could've been recessive genes.

'_I will never know, but I do know he is my son. A paternity test proved it. At least there is no more worrying and fretting over that.'_

* * *

About two hours later, Riku opened his aquamarine eyes. The sunlight was more bearable now that it was in the afternoon. He turned onto his side and faced the nightstand, looking at the clock residing on it.

1:00 PM.

The platinum haired teenager blinked a few times at the time he read. One in the afternoon. …. One in the afternoon. …. Afternoon…. Riku blinked once more at his clock.

The eldest teenager bolted up in his bed, sheets falling and pooling on his legs. How had he stayed asleep for so long?! Riku let his gaze go around his room. A second time. His door was open.

'_My mother must've come in to check on me. …. But why didn't she wake my up? Usually she would have…. …. She didn't want me to leave today, why else? I can't say that I blame mother.'_

Sighing, the platinum haired lad flopped back down onto his back. What was he going to do being cooped up in the house? He could play video games, but that would only last for so long.

Staying like that for a few more minutes, Riku stared at his ceiling. A blank, glazed over look overcame his eyes. He was bored. Blinking, then breathing deep, the sixteen year old sat up on his elbows.

A girl. She was in a dream he had. Stormy blue eyes, raven hair, ivory skin. She looked a bit confused, standing by a large tree. The girl looked his age. Also, it was as it she could see him and Sora.

Why Sora was in his dream, I have no clue…

Anyway, her lavender dress was pretty on her he had to admit. She and the tree looked to be on a shrine, holy grounds. Something about her gave him the impression of something pure.

Someone like her would never like him. He had given into the darkness. And was pitted against his friends. Then he clad himself in it to be able to use it after he lost to Sora's Nobody, Roxas.

Riku considered it a miracle he returned to his normal self after the Encoder machine of Ansem the Wise exploded. He felt happy he wouldn't be thought of as a member of Organization XIII.

Bringing a hand up to rub the bridge of his nose. His headache was gone from when he woke up a second time, kind of. He wondered who that girl was. She didn't appear to be from this world or any he has been to.

…

…

Riku's eyes widened and he bolted up into a sitting position. She must be from a world he and Sora have yet to go visit! The platinum haired lad swung his feet to the side of his bed and stood up.

The aqua eyed boy went to his dresser to pick out clothes for the day. …. It was his usual attire. Black shirt, white/yellow with a bit of blue vest, blue pants, white arm warmer, and socks. And of coarse, clean boxers.

Riku put his pajamas in a hamper next to his door. It was his turn to do laundry. It was a bit of a system him and his mother came up with when he was a boy. Every other night he would to laundry and dishes the other days.

It helped his mother around the house and she could get some time to herself. Riku didn't mind doing house work, it gave him something to do and preoccupied him when he was bored.

Walking out of his room, Riku walked down the stairs to the kitchen. Food cooking filled the air. His aquamarine eyes looked to his mother's back as she was in front of the stove. She was fully focused with her cooking.

"Could you set the table, Riku?"

"Uh…sure."

Guess he wasn't going to leave while she was cooking. Telling Sora his idea would have to wait. Walking over to a cabinet he knew the dishes were, Riku pulled out two plates. He, then, went to the silverware drawer.

The platinum haired lad walked over to the dining table. He set one plate and a set of silverware at one seat on the other plate and set at another seat. The two seats, as it would seem, were across from each other.

Riku's mother turned off the stove and put the food on a serving plate. She brought that in first then went back to get the side dishes. The mother of one set the dishes in between the two dinner plates.

The two sat in their respectful seats. Neither said grace, for Riku's mother had stopped doing it since his father had died. Riku never wanted to say it, he didn't want to upset his mother. It was her husband who was the religious one.

The two ate in silence. Neither could come up with something to say, even if they did, none of them spoke. It was a tense, but not uncomfortable, silence. Riku's mother's eyes stayed on her plate.

"Were you going somewhere?"

Riku's eyebrow twitched at the scrutiny in her voice. Accusing him that he would say yes and leave her alone. His mother never really wanted to be alone. She vowed to die before Riku, of old age of course.

"I was going to see Sora."

He watched as his mother's gray eyes narrowed and glared a bit. She wasn't friends with Sora's mother. The two had been a bit of rivals since they were kids and when they were their (Riku and Sora's) age, they grew distant.

Riku's mother blinked before she looked away to the island separating the kitchen and dining room. A sigh escaped her lips and she resumed eating. Apparently, the conversation was over.

Riku wasn't going to leave the house.

He knew his mother would end the conversation and he wasn't going to see Sora. His mother had always frowned on his friendship with Sora. Now she frowned upon his friendship with Kairi as well.

The rest of lunch was still quiet, however, the quietness was uncomfortable and tense. Riku's mother finished first, bringing her plate to the kitchen to be washed. Riku soon got up after her and put the leftovers in the fridge to pick at later.

Sighing, the aqua-eyed boy looked at his plate. There were a few pieces here and there. He wasn't really in the mood to eat. Even if he hadn't eaten yesterday. Riku grabbed his plate and brought it to the kitchen.

He left his plate and silverware on the counter by the sink. The platinum haired lad could feel his mother's scrutiny on him as he walked back to his room. He didn't really feel like going outside today.

Gray eyes looked at the suds in the sink when her son left her sights. Something was bothering him. He had always believed there were more than one world out there. …. Could there be more than one?

Then why was he gone for a year without contacting anyone? That Sora kid was gone for a year as well, though she had forgotten he even existed for the better part of said year. Was he son on some other world?

'_If he was, then I can understand why he never said anything. He didn't want to be classified as a loony. I guess he gets that trait from me…'_

If he was, she would support him. If there was something greater out there, to keep the other worlds safe, she would let her son travel. Would someone out there keep him happy, though?

* * *

S.N.: Chapter 2! Yeah, I consider Riku the eldest teen out of him, Sora, Kairi, Wakka, Tidus, and Selphie. Yeah, his mom is an OC, but kind of plays a minor role, so she's not all that important, kind of. T.T no Sephiroth in this chapter. R&R. 


	4. Chapter 3: Distasteful Taste

S.N.: Sorry for the wait! I'm in a sappy mood right now. Anyway, I was listening to Tea Drops On My Guitar by Taylor Swift. If anyone ever liked someone who was/is with someone else and has thought/thinks about them, then I recommend this song. Sad, yet hopeful. She wants him happy, even if she kind of isn't. Sephiroth might be OOC. And a bit like Sesshoumaru, too. And if it seems too fast, it supposed to be like that. That and Kago-chan wouldn't give in easily.

_I don't know why I keep putting up, if they are the same ages…. every time._

Disclaimer: You already know this, it is clearly stated in the first chapter/prologue.

* * *

**Distasteful Taste**

"_Did Cloud tell you that?"_

He could easily remember the look on the young Keyblade wielder's face. Deep ocean eyes giving a sort of glare. The boy -Sora- clearly didn't trust the so-called darkness of Cloud's heart.

Sephiroth had left not even five minutes after saying that he would be waiting for Cloud. He had wanted the boy and his odd-looking companions to know that. Who would befriend a talking duck and dog?

…

Personally, he wouldn't.

Then again, the one winged man never really had companions. They only go in the way. Why have _friends_ when he could just please himself by making people go to the darkness? He couldn't find a reason.

Let a sigh come from his mouth, green eyes scanned his surroundings. When he and Cloud had fought and left, they wound up in a different world. Well, two different worlds. Sephiroth in one, Cloud in another.

Silver eyebrows furrowed, where was any life on this planet? The one winged man's grip on his Masamune tightened a bit. If he weren't wearing gloves, people would've seen his knuckles turn a bit white.

An angry cowl marred the silver-haired man's face. Sephiroth didn't get to have his fight with Cloud. His left hand tightened even more on Masamune. He set his jaw, tense and furious.

It showed in his eyes a bit, but not on is face, unless you look at the tense jaw and angry scowl.

His mid-thigh length silver hair fluttered in the wind. The black feathers on his one wing looked to be shivering in anticipation, only, if there was no wind. However there was wind and they weren't shivering.

Green eyes once again scanned his surroundings. The optical devices could only see trees, trees, and more trees. Although there was an occasional rock or boulder. Birds could be heard chirping around him.

Sephiroth started walking in a direction he felt had life. It wasn't that he was lonely or anything, he was a tiny bit curious of what type of life lived on this world. Were they educated or idiotic?

…

The one winged man didn't want to think about the people, or whatever it was here, as idiotic. Maybe there could be some sort of intelligent life here. However, the silver-haired man didn't get his hopes up.

His footfalls didn't really make a sound, only the grass rustling under them was the sound. On other surfaces, such as concrete or stone, you'd be able to hear Sephiroth. But still a bit hard to hear.

The leaves of the trees covered him in a bit of shadow, away from the sun. it was a nice day, if Sephiroth was that sort of person, but I doubt he is. Out of the corners of his eye, he would occasionally see a bird fly here or there.

'_Strange. This forest seems untouched by humans. Usually there would be lots of buildings around and next to one another…. Could this would possibly be larger than normal?'_

The anger seeped out of Sephiroth's expression, his jaw became unclenched and the scowl went away. The grip on his seven foot long sword became normal. Not too tight or too loose.

The wind had died down by now and the only sounds, already, were the grass rustling and the birds.

This place was different than Radiant Garden. Radiant Garden wasn't really as lively. That and the ground was purple. It was run down from where it was taken over by darkness.

This place had lots of trees, telling Sephiroth that he was in a forest. More wildlife lived here and made itself known. Whatever this world was, people either lived with the wildlife or there wasn't any people.

Eyebrows furrowed once more. He didn't really appreciate being the only human on this planet. Yet, at the same time, he didn't want to be near a whole lot of people. Especially if they never seen a man with a single black wing.

Oh did Sephiroth really did not want to get experimented on.

…

The thought unconsciously made the one winged man's skin crawl and a distasteful taste come to his mouth. It made him grimace a really small bit. He silently hoped to meet at least _one_ intelligent person here….

Being alone could do that to someone. Even if they didn't like company, or people for that matter. Sephiroth's eyebrow twitched once at the thought that went through his head. Something must be wrong with him.

His footfalls stopped once the one winged man came to a concrete wall a few feet taller than him. Green eyes could barely make out more leaves of a single tree passed the wall. It was larger than the rest.

…

The wall continued to his right and to his left. However, to the right, it ended about three and a half meters from his person. To the left it continued for quite the feet before ending. Ending must signal a new wall.

If there are walls here, then the life on this world must have intelligence. Sephiroth opted for an easy way to get over the way and jumped. He landed on the top of said wall. Apparently, to him, this must be some sort of shrine or something.

Green optical orbs caught sight of a raven-haired girl wearing a simple pair of jeans and black spaghetti strap shirt. Around her neck, a pink marble twinkled innocently. Power radiated off it immensely.

What was it?

* * *

Kagome had awoken up that morning. The jewel-like marble was still in her bra. The miko grinned, her idea was flawless! No one would dare take it from there, that and it invaded her sense of space.

The futuristic miko, then, had taken her time getting up. There was no school. So, she was free for the day, as far as she knew. Stormy blue eyes looked to her left and saw the cat from last night still there.

Smiling, Kagome gave the cat a small scratch behind his ear, enticing a small purr. Stopping, the teenager felt a bit more confident with choosing out clothes, seeing how they _are_ her clothes.

She chose a black spaghetti strap shirt and simple blue jeans. The spaghetti strap was also a camisole, so no need to wear a bra. Buyo watched from his comfortable position on her bed.

The bathroom was free when Kagome entered the hall outside her bedroom. Glancing around herself quickly, the miko dashed into said place. She flicked the light on to the bathroom after closing the door behind her.

Setting her clothes on the counter around the sink, the teenager busied herself with turning on the shower. While waiting for it to get to a decent degrees, Kagome picked out her toothbrush to brush her teeth.

The mint flavor of the toothpaste flooded her taste buds as she bushed her teeth and her tongue to rid of germs and bacteria that caused bad breath. A habit Kagome figured her mother made her have.

Finishing after two minutes, the miko spit the used toothpaste into the sink and turned the knob to the faucet. It washed the paste away and cleaned her toothbrush. The miko decided to wash the excess foam from her mouth in the shower.

Putting her hand under the flow from the showerhead, Kagome found it satisfactory. Thus, she began to strip of her pajamas, making sure the jewel was with her new clothes so she didn't loose it.

Stepping under the water flow, the teenager washed her face of the foam and of excess naturally produced oil. Sighing in contentment, the miko turned around to get ready to wash her hair.

Wetting it thoroughly, she then, continued using the shampoo and then conditioner when the shampoo was rinsed out. Rinsing her hair a third time, the female teenager grabbed the shower milk on the edge of the tub.

It felt refreshing to the miko. It smelt nice, as well. Japanese Green Tea and Rice shower milk. Rinsing that off when she was done, Kagome got out of the shower and grabbed a towel to towel herself off with.

Her hair was still damp when she put her new, clean clothes on her body after her shower. The Shikon no Tama safely in the camisole. Stepping out of the bathroom after about thirty minutes since entering, Kagome went down stairs.

Her slate eyes caught sight of her mother sitting at the dinner table upon entering the kitchen/dining room. Her shot-haired mother looked up, brown meeting blue. In her hands, was a necklace.

"I'd thought you would like a necklace to put the jewel on, Kagome."

Kagome smiled and nodded her head. A bit embarrassed, she collected said item from her camisole and held it in her hand. A small laugh came from her mother at her hiding place for the jewel.

Sitting across from her mother, the miko handed the jewel to her. Blue eyes couldn't really see what the elder woman was doing. Only a few glimpses here and there. But the end product was nice.

It was probably supposed to replicate the necklace the jewel was on when Kikyo guarded it, only Kagome didn't realize this. But that didn't stop her form liking it. She did and took the necklace with the jewel on it.

And of course, she put the necklace on.

The miko flashed her mother a smile which was returned. It was passed breakfast time, judging by the time on microwave. Sighing, Kagome was going to heat something up, but decided against it.

Getting up, the teenager walked into the small hallway and outside onto shrine grounds. It was peaceful. Looking around the grounds, Kagome spotted the tree from last night. It gave off such a calming presence.

…

The miko blinked at the sight of a silver-haired man standing on the wall surrounding the shrine she lived on. Sure he had silver hair and wore leather. But that wasn't what caught her attention the most.

No, it was the single black wing protruding from the right side of his back.

The miko noticed his green eyes trained on something around her neck, namely the pink marble. Slate eyes widened, before her hands flew up to cover it from his view. Green eyes clashed with blue ones.

His eyes were guarded, cold, but for some reason there was something else in their depths. Kagome couldn't place it, causing her black eyebrows to furrow themselves on her forehead.

Stormy ocean orbs widened when she noticed the weapon he carried, that and how long said weapon was. He could lop her head off no problem with that! Her powers as a priestess screamed at her to be cautious.

Very cautious.

Swallowing, Kagome squared her shoulders. No way would this jewel fall into any one's hands but her hands! The Shikon jewel was hers to protect! Not even this angel, a very good looking one, would get his hands on it!

Blushing, the futuristic miko ducked her head in embarrassment and rethought that thought. Sure he was good looking, very good looking, but he wasn't going to get the jewel from her!

Even if he were to try to woo her, Kagome would somehow steel herself against it.

…

Right and a snowball will melt in the winter while staying intact in Hell.

Bringing her eyes up to meet his, she realized something. The one winged angel was walking towards her! Taking a step back, the miko wouldn't be afraid to run if he tried to take the Shikon no Tama.

* * *

Now to Sephiroth, this was a bit amusing. First the girl is curious, curious at his wing, then protective and a tad worried while covering that jewel. They go from that to frightened, to cautious, determined, and finally embarrassed.

Odd human she was. He was here for answers. Hopping off of the concrete wall, the one winged man started to walk over to her at a leisure pace. At least his curiosity on what or who lives here is satisfied.

Caution stayed in her eyes as he approached. She used her head around him, though, and for some reason he liked that.

'_At least she isn't dumb, so life he must be somewhat intelligent.'_

After a few seconds, the silver-haired man came to a stop about ten feet from Kagome, not that he knew her name. The raven-haired teenager's finger gave a slight twitch. As did her eyebrow.

* * *

Kagome swallowed thickly, trying to find her voice. It had packed up and left on her as the man approached. Noting how he stopped about ten feet from her person, she was three feet from the Head-Lopping zone.

'_I bet he can clear those three feet before I even have a chance to run, though. Better not do anything to anger him…. Riiiight. And I'll be the future Easter bunny. As if that'll happen.'_

Unfortunately for her, Kagome's mind dragged her voice back and against the screaming half of it, the other half made her speak.

"W-what do you want here?"

She tried to sound strong and demanding. Really! She did! However, being in the presence of a silver-haired, one winged man, who literally demands respect with the air around him mad it difficult on the poor priestess.

Green eyes staring at her remained unfazed by her question. Almost as if he answered some self questions or something. The man's optical devices narrowed a bit, visible enough for Kagome.

"What world am I on?"

World?! Was this man psycho? There were the nine in the solar system. Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mrs, Jupiter, Saturn, Neptune, Uranus, and Pluto. Black eyebrows furrowed, okay so Pluto was demoted from being a planet.

…

She had done a report on Pluto in fifth grade and had gotten a B plus on it, too!

Okay, back to hot loony ten feet in front of her.

"Earth."

Simple answer for a simply stupid question.

Green eyes locked onto her slate ones. They narrowed a few millimeters as they kept her gaze. The man's orbs were calculating. Cold, and guarded. Something about him made Kagome shiver.

It wasn't a pleasant shiver, but more of a warning shiver. Her awareness as a priestess helped her when around someone potentially threatening.

"Oh? Then what about life here?"

'_Okay… what's with the weird questions? A normal person doesn't ask these types of questions, but then again, he isn't exactly __**normal**__ material.'_

"Yeah… life here has…uh advanced technology from the caveman time and since medieval times."

"Explain."

"Uh… we have cars, computers, TVs, working bathroom appliances, and schools."

Blue eyes noted a contemplating look appear in green ones.

Only, her curiosity made her disrupt it.

"C-can I ask you something?"

Cool clover orbs locked with Kagome's. she took this as an affirmative.

"Are you some type of a-angel?"

"What made you think that?"

Kagome pouted, ignoring this warning in the back of her mind.

"Well you don't feel like a normal human, that and your one black wing make you stand out."

Slate eyes widened and hands flew up to cover her mouth right after the sentence left her mouth.

A silver eyebrow rose at the miko.

'_Baka! Now he knows you aren't a normal human! At least he would have left you alone when he figured you were a normal human. Why me?'_

"You don't seem normal yourself."

Stormy orbs met light jade.

He wanted an answer, even if his question came out as a statement.

"I-I'm a miko, or priestess, in simpler terms."

'_A priestess. No wonder pure energy rolled off of her, although she isn't all powerful. Just enough to defend herself. She could be of use to me…'_

A black gloved hand shot out and gripped her left wrist.

Sephiroth turned back the way he came. Yes, this priestess could come in handy to him. All she would need is a little convincing.

"Hey! Where are you taking me?!"

If only she could keep her mouth shut long enough for him to think properly.

"Are you listening to me?!"

Casting a sideways glare at the miko, Sephiroth wrapped his right arm around her waist. It enticed a squeak out of her. As well as a blush. His black wing raised up a bit. A light surrounded the one winged man and priestess.

A symbol appeared above them, a little higher than the concrete wall.

A few lights came down, only to dissipate almost as quickly.

When the did finally disappear, both Sephiroth and Kagome were gone.

Although, a couple of black feathers were where the two were.

* * *

S.N.: It's not perfect on how Sephiroth travels, but in KH I watched him fight Sephiroth in a tournament so many times its kind of lodged in my mind. That and I remember how he entered in KH II for the first time. So I'm going off that. R&R. n.n; 


	5. Chapter 4: Illusion Touch

S.N.: I'm sooo bored! I just started school again and I didn't even get through 5th period and I got a bad headache! X/ It sucks. Blah, blah, blah. We already know the rules, what to do and what not to do. ¬¬ #goes to take pain relievers# damn headaches…. Damn new formatted schedules…. Anyway, that was at the beginning of September, it's like the middle of October. Yeah….

_You should know them by now…_

Disclaimer: It seems interesting, but I'd be even more bored out of my mind if I _did_ own Kingdom Hearts or Inuyasha… ­­¬.¬ But I don't, and I'm still just as bored.

* * *

**Illusion Touch**

A white symbol appeared about four hours later above the cliff in the Dark Depths. The sky was darkened and the ground looked like deep purple. The old, run down castle had the symbol of the Heartless on it.

Lights came down from the symbol in columns. It didn't take long after they came down to fade, along with the symbol, revealing Sephiroth and Kagome.

…

Although, one looked a little green at the moment.

Kagome wretched her hand from the one winged man's as she went into a keeling over position.

She kept her hands, well, one on her stomach and the other over her mouth.

Blue eyes clenched shut as the miko had the urge to vomit what part of dinner that hasn't digested since last night.

It was almost becoming too much, if it weren't for the fact she was a priestess, but that didn't erase the feeling. That and something was contributing to the feeling. It was the lingering darkness of the castle with the black and red symbol on it.

Something about it gave her a bad feeling, giving her a stomach ache and urge to vomit even more. It was almost unbearable, but the sound of footsteps leaving caught what little attention she could give to the sound.

"You will stay here. I have business to attend to."

The cold voice penetrated her mind, just enough to get though to her. It reminded her of someone, but this had a slight twist to it. Kagome couldn't put her finger on it, but there definitely was a difference.

She clenched her eyes closed even more. Something was wrong. She tried to make some sound in her throat, but nothing could be heard. What was wrong?!

'_What's wrong with me? Why can't I make a sound?! What's going on?'_

Pain wormed its way into her mind, setting her nerves off like they were fireworks. The priestess could feel the pain, but it felt like it was all over her body. Her teeth clamped onto the palm of her hand to silence herself.

It wasn't working.

The action only caused the skin where she was biting to break and have blood to slightly enter her mouth. The metallic taste was on her tongue and Kagome had a new pain to go along with the one all over her body.

'_Make this stop! I can't take it. Please! Kami, make the pain go away!'_ she pleaded and begged in her mind, but alas, no one could read thoughts. Her voice had left her, so there was no way to voice what was in her mind.

The blood from her hand made its way down her fingers, dripping onto the ground when its trail ended.

Kagome tried to open her eyes, but black spots became apparent and swarmed her vision. She didn't like this. She remembered one time when she was younger and black spots swarmed her vision. She merely moved too quickly.

But now, she didn't know what was wrong.

'_What's wrong with me?'_

* * *

"Do you think she'll be all right?" 

"She's still breathing."

"Does she have any treasure on her? I mean—besides the marble around her neck."

"Apparently not."

"Maybe Leon can get her off of the ground."

"Yeah! …. But who will watch her?"

"I will. Now why don't you two go get Leon? Hmm?"

"Sure! We'll be back!"

"Why not?"

With that, two of the three people departed.

* * *

"What was is you wanted me to do again?" 

Sharp blue eyes looked at the two fairy-like people in front of him. Merlin and the others stood around, listening to the conversation between the three people. Rikku's blue-green eyes looked at him.

"We want you to help this girl on the ground in the Dark Depths!"

"Her hand's bleeding," Paine put in her two sense, "looked like she bit it of something to that extent."

"And I doubt she's from this world!"

"Not from this world?" Aerith said, walking forward to the conversing three.

"Yeah! We've never seen her around here at all! So either something happened to her world or someone brought her here."

"She has a pure feeling around her." Paine put in.

"Pure feeling?"

"Mmhmm. Yuna's with her right now. I thing the old castle with the sign of the heartless may have bothered her or something. We don't know."

The red-eyed female next to her nodded her head, "We could ask her if there are other worlds besides the one the Keyblade wielder has already been to."

"Yeah! I bet Sora would like that!"

Leon nodded to the two fairy-like people in front of his, then to the people in the room. Rikku squealed and left the room with Paine behind her.

"Any description on this girl?"

"Hm… black hair, light tan complexion, no shoes on, jeans, and a tank top."

"I'm taking that as you don't know her name or anything."

"Take it anyway you want, she was asleep when we found her. Which we already stated Leon." Paine put in.

* * *

"Kagome? Kagome!" Souta cupped his hands to his mouth as he called for his missing sister. She wasn't on shrine grounds and Hojo had no clue where she was, either. 

Chocolate brown eyes looked around his person frantically looking for his sister. But, no such luck was with him today.

'_She has amnesia! What if someone kidnapped her or something! …. No! I won't think of it like that. Kagome could've just have gotten lost on a walk or something. Yeah. Well, there were two black feathers on the ground, but I doubt that has to do with anything.'_

The younger Higurashi's shoulders slumped and his head bowed so his chin just barely touched his chest.

'_Who am I kidding? Who gets lost on a walk when they know the city like the back of their hand? Well, Kagome has amnesia, so that is a factor.' _brown eyes looked up to the sky, _'I hope she's all right and will return home.'_

Sighing, the young boy left the park he was in to go back home. It was clear his sister wasn't here.

Souta looked behind him as he left. He could've sworn some one was—

The brown-eyed boy was forced backwards onto the ground. Who put the wall there?

He brought a hand up to his face to rub his nose. Man did it hurt. Did a brick wall magically appear to torture him and make him continually run into it?

Opening his closed eyes, Souta looked up to a very tall man compared to his puny stature.

Emotionless, slightly insane, grass green eyes stared back at him.

* * *

Leon knelt besides the girl on her side. A hand was by her mouth, clearly bitten enough to make it bleed. A bit of blood was on her mouth and trailing out of it. What would make her in enough pain to inflict more pain on herself? 

"See? This girl clearly isn't from here! I don't ever seeing someone like her around here at all."

"True."

Paine merely nodded in agreement with Yuna and Rikku.

Prussian blue eyes looked up to the fairy-like trio to his left. A bit of hair fell into his eyes, but he ignored it in favor of looking back at the girl. His eyes spotted something on her person.

"What's with the pink marble?"

"We don't know. We were hoping that when she woke up, that she'd tell us herself."

"What Paine said."

"Yeah."

Leon's hand came up and lightly fingered the jewel. It radiated power. It was so obvious. Like heartless in a room of white.

The brunette sighed and slid a hand under her neck and another under her knees. He was able to lift her up with not really any trouble. But she wasn't perfectly light, no one can be that perfect.

Might as well take her to Merlin's and see I she'll be all right.

* * *

"_Inuyasha! Watch out!" _

_A blue-black-haired girl rain in front of the hanyou trapped against the tree with vines. A sacred arrow aiming for his heart. _

"_Kagome-san!"_

_A brown-haired male, around Kagome's age named Akitoki Hojou, through a bundle directly behind the girl. Directly in the path of the arrow. _

_A beautiful, pink, long, scarf-like material spilled from the cloth it was imprisoned in. It looked like it was meant to be draped over the biceps on a person, or their shoulders. _

_The lead tip of the arrow snagged the pink cloth right before it entered the back of the raven-haired girl who threw herself in front of the inu hanyou trapped against the tree. _

_Her stormy gray-blue eyes widened at the pain she experience. But there was one thing that ran through her head before her eyes started to droop._

'_**I don't want to die. I want Inuyasha safe. Please don't let me die…'**_

_After that, her eyes became hooded before her orbs fully closed and she fell to her left. The scarf-like material around her upper arms._

"_Kagome!" two male voices yelled as she descended to the ground. _

_However, she never made it as her unconscious body was forced to float next to the figure whose mirror repelled her arrow._

_Kaguya's long teal-black hair swayed behind her in a calming wind as she and Kagome, along with her mirror, disappeared to her Dream Castle beyond the Looking Glass._

_The vines holding Inuyasha suddenly retracted and he fell to the ground, only to spring back to his feet yelling Kagome's name. _

_Hojou stared at where his growing love interest was and disappeared before his eyes. Why would she be kidnapped, along with the celestial robes?_

* * *

Blue eyes sprang open as the girl sat up into a sitting position. Her heartbeat erratic in her chest. It was another one of those dreams. Like the other she had. 

The one with the dog-eared boy around her age. Inuyasha his name was.

A chilling shiver went down her spine and back up it. She didn't like that feeling. Kagome hoped it would go away soon.

"_You will stay here. I have business to attend to."_

'_Will he come back for me? Or is he just dumping me here?' _she sighed, unknowingly catching the other occupant's attentions, _'Why am I not surprised if he did just forget about me.'_

"I see you're awake." a gentle, soft voice stated.

Blue orbs met green jewels.

Kagome lightly blushed at the girl before looking down at her lap in embarrassment.

Another feminine voiced giggled, more like a stifled laughter, floated to her ears. It was a bit louder than the first woman's soft voice.

A woman with short black hair that framed her face and brightly dark brown eyes came up to the futuristic miko, "I'm Yuffie the world's greatest ninja!"

Kagome blinked at her before nodding her head.

"I'm Kagome."

"Hello Kagome. I'm Aerith." the first woman with the green eyes and hair in a braid came up to the pair. Something about her got the miko's respect.

The raven-haired girl nodded her head and saw other occupants in the room.

This was going to be a while.

* * *

"What do you want with me?!" Souta yelled at the man who dragged him off to who knows where. 

The man offered no reply to the young boy. He merely ignored the child in favor of formulating a plan.

"Are you listening?! Answer me!" Kagome's younger brother was about ready to start biting the hand on his shoulder, if only his head could twist that far to do it.

The man dragging him next to him had them disappear in a few lights.

Souta hadn't seen the details of how they disappeared in the lights, only that there were lights involved.

"What do you want from me?!" he demanded.

Again, silence was his answer. Only this time, the man's grass eyes slightly went to the side and glared at him.

The young boy continued to struggle against the hold on his being, and unsurprisingly, was unsuccessful at it.

'_Is this how sis feels whenever she was kidnapped in Feudal Era? It must be. I don't like this man one bit!'_

Brown eyes did their best at glaring, only for it to kind of come out as a pout instead. Hey, he was still a kid!

Fatigue was making him less resistant against the hand on his person.

"She'll be pleased to see you."

Chocolate orbs snapped up to the strange man.

"Who?" he asked hopefully, wanting an answer.

But, none came.

'_Aw man! It's like a repeating cycle. I ask questions and he closes up like a clam shell. Oh joy…'_

Souta didn't even know where they were anymore. Let alone if they were on earth or not.

What a wonderful day.

* * *

S.N.: I know! Shorter than the others! But! There is a reason. My muses got into a fight and are now in a glaring contest because of something Rameous did. They kept distracting me. I'm so sorry for the two month or so wait! I hope this will tide people over until the next chapter which I will most likely start writing in m PowerPoint class. R&R! 


	6. Chapter 5: Unidentifiable Smell

S.N.: I know. Why the length between updates? Well, school sucks right now. They expect me to bring home the second and third largest books I have. ¬¬; And my muses are having fun annoying the hell out of each other. Then the other two are standing on the sidelines making bets on who will cave first under the annoyance. I got the inspiration for Riku's cousins from a picture on deviantArt, so I don't own the picture and changed it from brothers to cousins. :)

_Dunno why this is even here…._

Disclaimer: If I did own the game or anime, my muses would surely ruin it. So, I don't own either. Unfortunately...

* * *

**Unidentifiable Smell**

Riku was sitting in his room after the day had gone by. He had to admit, it was very boring. Nothing could pacify him enough to keep him entertained. That was when the platinum-haired lad went to his room to try and read for school.

He had stayed back from his lack of being there, making him in the same grade as Sora and Kairi. _'Joy. Repeating a year of school. That seems fun…. Not.'_ Riku blew his bangs out of his eyes.

He would have to do something with his hair. He could always cut it, but he never really put much thought into it. Must run in the family, partially. Riku thought to himself, _'I must've spent too much time visiting my cousins on the sidelines before the world was consumed by darkness.'_

The book that was in his hand fell from it onto the ground with a plop.

"Riku?"

Aquamarine eyes looked over to his mother standing in the doorway of his room.

"We're going to visit your cousins tomorrow. We'll be staying for about a week and a half," grey eyes softened a tad, "and they called about an hour ago wondering how you were."

Riku nodded, it wasn't really every day so much that they called. It was more like every other hour. Seriously, did they not need any sleep at all? Ore did they just eat caffine in the ground coffee state?

"They said to tell you that and for you to call them back."

The platinum-haired boy nodded, only he didn't really remember his cousins' phone number. It was probably the way they had kept him from remembering anything normal about them.

Riku's mother turned to leave but turned back to look at her son, "Their number is on speed dial. I figured you would forget it."

Aqua eyes closed as he nodded his head.

He waited until he heard his door shut before he reopened his eyes. A week and a half he would be staying with his cousins. Riku didn't want to.

_'Last time I visited Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz; they pushed me off of a boulder and made me fall into a tree. I still say it is their fault that I won't go near a rock that has a tree within three feet of it. Make it about a six foot radius now.'_

Silence reigned over the room, it was a bit annoying. He kept thinking he heard this weird low buzzing noise, but when he concentrated on it, it would go away.

_'I have to see King Mickey in a few days too. I can't make it if I'm at my cousins'! How am I going to get out of this?'_ Riku sighed irritably, he put his hands on his knees, _'This won't do. ... Time to face the music and call the three of them.'_

Getting up, the platinum-haired teen made his way down to the phone by the kitchen. His mother was in the living room reading a book, she must've bought it recently for Riku never seen her reading it before.

Shaking his head, the platinum-haired teenager grabbed the phone and hit the speed dial number for his cousin's house. His eyebrow lightly twitched when he heard a for that said for him to enjoy the music while the party is being reached.

He a solo guitar beginning of the song Until the End by Breaking Benjamin. The song played, and Riku couldn't help but be reminded of him and Sora when they were separated and trying to find each other while dealing with Organization XIII.

**_So clever, whatever, I'm done with these endeavors  
Alone I'll walk the winding way (here I stay)  
_****_It's over, no longer, I feel it growing stronger  
I live to die another day, until I fade away_**

**_Why give up? Why give in?  
It's not enough, it never is  
So I will go on until the end  
We've become, desolate  
It's not enough, it never is  
But I will go on until the end_**

Tapping his foot unconsciously, Riku almost didn't notice the line being reached. His cousin's voice on the other end startled him out of his daze while listening to the Music back tone.

"Hello?"

"Uhh..." Riku blinked as he thought of what to reply with. However, nothing came to mind, "Hi..?"

A gasp was heard on the other line, "RIKU!"

Said platinum-haired boy held the phone away from his ear and he saw his mother glance at him briefly at the sound from the phone. When he deemed it safe, Riku brought the phone back next to his ear.

He faintly heard the three troublemaking cousins of his making a racket to get to the phone. Yazoo was still as calm and collected as he was when he was a kid, Kadaj was still the devilish fiend and troublemaker, while Loz was the so-called 'mama's boy'.

"Where have you been?! We've been trying to contact you for the past YEAR!! And NOW of ALL times do you call back!" Kadaj's voice went up and down in pitch as he stressed a few words here and there in his questions.

"I've been away, and I couldn't call you to let you know where I was. Sorry." Riku started to walk around a bit as he spoke. Unfortunately for him, the cord started to coil around his body as he walked.

A sigh was heard on the other line as well as a 'HEY!' by Kadaj when Yazoo took this chance to take and talk on the phone. Loz was lightly sobbing in the background, or was it his imagination?

"That's good. At least you are all right. You are coming to stay over with Aunty aren't you, Riku?" the cool voice was heard and the platinum-haired teen walked the opposite way he was before, wincing a bit. And getting more tangled.

"Uh... yeah, Yazoo."

The middle sibling's voice had a happy undertone to it as he spoke, "That's good. We haven't seen you for a while."

"Tell him mom and I say 'hi'." the voice was a tad muffled, but Riku caught it easily. It was Loz who said it.

"Loz—"

"I heard, Yazoo. I'm not deaf." _'yet.'_ Riku said and thought the last word in his mind for fear of insulting his cousins in his mother's presence.

"I heard you cut Yazoo off, Riku."

"Don't worry. The volume on your phone must be a bit louder than ours, or mayber ours is louder. But don't worry about it." Yazoo explained easily. He may have seemed the less dangerous of the three, but in reality, he was the worst when he was pissed off. Riku shivered at the distant memory. He unconsciously played with the phone cord with his free hand.

"Don't be mean, Kadaj. He just heard what I said is all."

"Yeah. I'm still sorry about it. Uh... I don't know the volume on our phone. I don't recall it being changed." the only child replied, biting his bottom lip all the while, but clear enough so it didn't seem like he was.

"That doesn't matter!!"

"Ignore the two children in the background. On another note, how do you like our Music back tone? The music seemed to go with us in a way." the long-haired cousin said, and Riku could tell that Yazoo was playing with his hair from how he was talking.

"Please don't be mad, Kadaj. He is coming to see us after all."

"I like it. I don't recall having the cd, but I've heard it on the radio a couple of times." the platinum-haired teen licked his lips and spun a bit on his foot. He saw his mother make a motion with her hands, but he wasn't sure if it was going clockwise or counter clockwise.

The sixteen year old mouthed 'what?' to her with furrowed eyebrows.

"FINE! Then he WILL receive PUNISHMENT when he gets here!!!"

"Twirl around counter-clockwise. You'll pull the receiver off the wall if you don't. Besides, you look like the phone is trying to take you hostage." her cool gray eyes easily matched is and she, too, raised and eyebrow at him.

"Hold on." Yazoo sighed into the mouthpiece of the phone and from what Riku could hear, try and calm Kadaj down. Riku took this time to unwind himself from the phone cord. It DID look like it was trying to take him hostage.

A crash was heard and Loz yell for Kadaj to calm down. The aqua-eyed lad winced as he heard that, finally getting free of the phone cord. Another crash and a dull thud sounded muffledly over the phone.

"Is it all right if we call you back, Riku? Kadaj is throwing a temper tantrum." Yazoo's voice sounded hurried. Riku nodded, even though he knew he couldn't see it.

"HE WILL PAY DAMN IT!"

"Sure." a sound of glass—or expensive for that matter—breaking was easily heard.

"Kadaj came down! He'll make it up to you, I'm sure."

"Thanks. Bye." the clicking of the ended call sounded before th edial tone was heard. Yazoo didn't give Riku enought time to reply when he hung up. The platinum-haired teen looked at the phone with a raised eyebrow, "Okay..."

_'That was weird. And I was worried about being rude.'_ he put the receiver down where it goes before trudging back up to his room to pack and then read. It wasn't like there was anything else for him to do, anyways.

How Riku hated boring days...

* * *

Kagome sighed as she looked aound the large room. She had been introduced to everyone who was in it, except this Cloud person. Where was he anyway? She had tried asking them before, but the answer that came up was 'we don't know'. 

Resting her head on her uninjured hand, which rested on her leg, the priestess looked down at her injured one. She remembered biting it to try and take away the pain.

Kagome blew hair out of her mouth in a huff and grew bored very fast, _'Yeah. And a whole lot it did for me. Not. More like it made it worse for me.'_

It had been a day or two since she had arrived here, and still hadn't seen sign of the one-winged man. Was he even going to come back for her? Or is he just going to leave her here for his own damn amusement? The modern teen didn't know and so, she closed her eyes in tiredness.

A smiling man with black-brown hair and deep cerulean eyes flashed in her mind behind her eyelids. Her eyelids twitched, where had she seen him before?Awave of grief washed over her mind as she felt tears prick at the back of her eyes.

* * *

_"Haha!" a little seven year old girl laughed as she peeked from around the house to see her father scratching the back of his head and loock around his person. His other hand was on his hip. The little girl's pigtails swished when she shook her head at how funny her dad was. Especially when they play Hide-n-Go seek._

_The girl's bright blue-gray eyes sparkled as she tried her best to tiptoe to the man who now had crossed his arms in frustration to think of where his daughter had gone. Unfortunately, her small shoes squeaked on the wet cement from the earlier rain shower. _

_The man turned and his messy brown-black hair swayed with the turing of his head. A large smile wormed its way onto his tanned face. His mouth formed something before he fuly turned and scooped the giggling girl into his arms, "Found you."_

_"Daddy!" the seven year old pouted before smiling and hugging her father around the neck. Her big blue eyes peered up at him as he went to the slight dry spot under the Goshinboku tree on the shrine. _

_"Daddy?"_

_"Hm?" his voice was slightly deep, but it still had the undertone of a man who was a kid at heart still. He sat his daughter in his lap as he sat Indian-style where the cement was the most dry under the five hundred plus tree._

_"When are you going back to work?" she rested her head on his chest, his strong heart beat filling on of her ears and making her happy._

_"Why? Do you want me to leave?" her father feigned a sad look and tone._

_"No, no, no! It's not that! I'm just curius 'cause I don't want to you to go, but mama explained that you had to." the little girl vigorously shook her head back and forth at the beginning of her sentence, before giving her hair a chance to rest peacefully on her shoulders. Or a little above them._

_"Well, I'll have to leave a little bit, but right now I'm on vacation. Do you remember me reading the book To Kill A Mockingbird by Harper Lee to you?" he was rewarded with a nod from his child, "Do you remember Atticus Finch? The lawyer whose thinking and treatment of the black people were before his time?"_

_"Yeah! He was my favorite and so was Boo!" the child gave a small laugh and hugged her father while resting her head on his collar bone._

_He chuckled a bit, "Well, I'm like Atticus in the sense that I'm a lawyer. I wasn't assigned a case to defend or go against someone yet. Besides, I'll come back. Your mother just worries about me. She has to take care of you and Souta you know. So, she'll need me to help her support our two kids." _

_His daughter nodded her head with what he was saying. A question came to her, "If Atticus was from the South in the United Sates, where are you from?"_

_The man looked down at his daughter and smiled, "I'm from the Northeastern part of the US. Around the New Hampshire area, a little towards Massachusetts. Would you like to go there sometime? You could visit my mom and dad when we do."_

_"Yeah!" Are they nice, grandma and grandpa?"_

_"Of course, but they were strict to an extent, just to make sure that I stayed on the right path that was my own as I was growing up. How about we call them, though, a bit before you go to bed, just to day 'hi'?"_

_His black-haired daughter smiled up at him brightly before hugging him more._

_"I'd like that."_

_A small laugh came to her ears, "I thought you would."_

* * *

"Kagome?" a voice tried to penatrate her mind. 

"Kagome?"

_'Hmm?'_ the priestess opened her eyes and looked up at the person calling her name. It was Merlin. The wizard stroked his white beard before looking at her curiously, "I just wanted to see if you were all right. You looked ready to fall asleep and fall off of the chair."

That's right, she was sitting on the chair that was on the raised platform in the middle of the room. It had small steps in a cricular way leading from the top to get off of it, but it wasn't that high, but Merlin might need them.

Kagome went back to looking at the stone floor. Aerith was out, as was Yuffie. Cid was at the computer, making sure the Defense system was still up. And Leon... Leon, she has no clue as to where he is. He just left without a word.

_'Hope he's all right.'_ the modern teenager recalled seeing three minature fairy-like people go with him.

"Let me see Kagome!!" the voice was extremely muffled by the wall and door, but the priestess caught it nevertheless. The vooice seemed familiar... ...

Souta!

The slte-eyed girl shot up off of her seat and off of the platform to the door. She grabbed the loop handle and opened the door after tugging at it a few times.

"Souta!" his name came out of his mouth when she saw she short figure talking—more like yelling at—with Leon. He turned as soon as he heard his name from her. His chocolate eyes sparkled happily when they saw her unharmed and well.

"Sis!" he ran to her as well as he could and made her bend down so he could hug her. Leon looked at the two of them with his arms crossed.

"Where are we?" Souta pulled back a little to look at his older sister, confusion in his eyes. Kagome thought for a moment before speaking, though it was more of a question than a statement, "Radiant Garden? Is that right Leon?"

The brunette blinked before nodding to the sixteen year old.

"Radiant Garden? I can't believe that silver-haired man with that one black wing brought us all the way here!!" Souta qyestioned before getting angry at the man who had brought them here. However, Leon cut Kagome off before she could make a comment.

"Silver-haired man... with a single balck wing..?" the question had pauses, like the Prussian-eyed male was in disbelief at the accusation towards teh person or at the description, like he knows him.

"Yeah." it was Kagome who answered. Her slate eyes noticed how he glanced over his shoulder and around their area.

"Inside." Kagome went to open her mouth, "Now!"

The raven-haired girl closed it, and looked at the brunette male a bit before bringing Souta with her into Merlin's home. Why was he acting like this? Had they some how caused it? Were they going to be kicked out now?

Questions swirled in her mind, but there was no answer for them.

Leon waited until he heard the click of the door shutting before he really took a look arounf. Was it true that Sephiroth brought Kagome and her brother—Souta was it?—here? If that was the case, then why had he brought them here?!

Huffing irratibly, the gun blade weilder walked to the door of Merlin's. He wanted answers. And the one—he felt had the most information—was the elder one of the duo. He wanted Kagome to spill verything she knew from when she first met Sephiroth.

And he was going to get the answers one way or another.

* * *

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

S.N.: n.n; I finished it without the use of a spell check! Yes:D I hope you like this chapter. It took me a bit to finish it. But once i got writing, I had the ideas flowing. And I just took a test on my favorite book! Yup! It was Haper Lee's To Kill A Mockingbird. XD God I LOVE that book. I know, shoot me I'm a nerd. :P I don't care. I love it. It is so inspiring. I was glad when Boo killed Bob Ewell. I didn't like the Ewells much. Otherwise, I had no problems with the other characters. Anyway! Please Read and Review! It is ver much appreciated:)


	7. Chapter 6: Returning

S.N.: I liked the reviews. n.n I was very happy! Yes, Kagome's dad is a foreigner, I had to put that, my friend gave me that idea.  
M J-S K-K: Yup. Yo!  
S.N.: Minoru, You are supposed to say the greeting before your answer. -.-; Weird ass…  
M J-S K-K: You love me anyway, besides I know. :)  
S.N.: I'm going to call you Reverse boy like I get called Random girl.  
M J-S K-K: You are? Sure. n.n  
S.N.: -.-; _#le sigh#_

_Ages for the main characters are the same, but Kago-chan's dad is younger then her mom._

Disclaimer: Uhh… Minoru would mess it up with even more than my muses (and one happens to be named after him)… so no Kingdom Hearts or Inuyasha. And I do not own the song The Green Fields of France by the Dropkick Murphys, I just listen to it.

* * *

**Returning**

Fancy business shoes made little noise as they hit the pavement the man was walking on. Most people paid the man no mind, but a few school girls blushed and giggled when they saw him. And then they chattered and gossiped about the man they just seen.

_**Oh how do you do, young Willy McBride  
Do you mind if I sit here down by your graveside**_

The man in question paid them no mind as he walked to where he was going. He racked his mind to remember where the destination he was going was. A wry smile came onto his tanned face.

His headphones that were in his ear played the song he was listening to softly.

_**And rest for a while in the warm summer sun  
I've been walking all day, and I'm nearly done**_

His business suit coat was slung over one of his shoulders, and he didn't even bother to hold onto it. It was almost like he didn't mind if it had a good chance of falling. The black article of clothing swayed at the end of it that was next to his back as he walked down the sidewalk.

The man's hands were shoved in his pockets of his pants, along with his iPod that was playing his favorite song. His brown leather briefcase was safely tucked under on of his arms. The slightly shiny surface reflected the fading sun that was starting to disappear behind the clouds in the atmosphere.

_**And I see by your gravestone you were only nineteen**_

The faint wind played and toyed with the man's mid-back length brown-black hair that was held back with a hair tie. The man's hair had body which constantly looked messy to other people despite his best efforts to make it look presentable.

_**When you joined the great fallen in 1916**_

Brown-black bangs hung to one side of his face, but were blown to the other side with the wind. A calloused hand reached up to brush it out of his face and behind his ear. Even then, however, his hair still got into his face.

_**Well I hope you died quick  
and I hope you died clean**_

Deep cerulean blue eyes looked up at the sky as he walked. He didn't need to worry about bumping into someone, people moved out of his way, not the other way around. A few people waved to him when he passed a few places he recognized now and then.

_**Oh Will McBride, was it slow and obscene**_

He gave the people who waved a nod in return as to not be rude. That satisfied them so they went back to whatever it was that they were doing.

_**Did they beat the drums slowly  
did they play the fife slowly**_

The man paused when he was greeted by a large mound of stairs to the left of his person. Familiar red arches hummed softly to him. A few leaves were blown down by the wind onto the stairs.

Sighing happily to himself, the brown-black-haired lawyer headed to the stairs and ascended them slowly. A warm feeling filled his being when he was getting closer to the top of the shrine steps. It seems that he remembered where his destination was after all.

_**Did they sound the death march as they lowered you down**_

The man paused to look over the place he had been forced to leave for so long with the case the judge had given him. He was glad the case had ended and the defendant was found innocent after being wrongly accused.

_**Did the band play the last post and chorus  
did the pipes play the flowers of the forest**_

He didn't automatically go to the house on the shrine immediately. He wanted to go through his memories of the shrine first, and then meet with the present. His feet headed in the direction of the Goshinboku tree.

_**And did you leave a wife or a sweetheart behind**_

"_Daddy!" a little girl gave a laugh. She had a large smile on her face as she hugged her father around his neck. Her big blue eyes so much like her father's, only with a bit of gray within their depths._

_**In some loyal heart is your memory enshrined**_

_They had been playing Hide-n-Go seek that day after it had been raining, more like sprinkling. He had pointed out the faint rainbow in the sky to his daughter when she asked what it was._

_**And though you died back in 1916  
to that loyal heart you're forever nineteen**_

A drop of rain made the man looked back up at the sky. His loosened tie swished with his stepping back to get a better look at the darkened sky that was still darkening. His ears caught distant thunder in the distance.

More drops fell from the heavens onto the man on the shrine grounds. Blinking his blue orbs, the man mad his way to the well house, seeing how it was closer to his person and the five hundred plus tree. Lightning was seeing lighting the sky as he made his way there.

_**Or are you a stranger without even a name  
forever enshrined behind some old glass pane**_

The brown-black-haired man left the door open so the smell of falling rain was allowed in the well house. The inside of it appeared darker than it was because of the darkness outside of the small building.

The man's cerulean eyes looked to the well that was surrounded by the dirt that was uncovered and spared from the cement that was on the shrine grounds. His eyebrows furrowed when he noticed the cover on the well was by the sides of the well, cracked.

He set his coat and briefcase down on the floorboards by the stairs leading down the stairs. His eyes easily caught the worn-walked down path to and from the well. He put that in the back of his mind when he bent down to pick up one of the halves of the well covering.

_**In an old photograph torn, tattered, and stained  
and faded to yellow in a brown leather frame **_

"Ch—Charles..?" startled, the brown-black-haired man dropped the piece of the covering and stood up, quickly whirling around to face the person who called out his name.

Deep cerulean met cocoa brown of his wife.

The short-haired woman brought a hand to her mouth as it was agape in shock and surprise. Her eyes reflected that much and a deeply grateful happiness mixed into the feelings. A smile erupted and she dropped her hand to her side as she ran down the steps to her husband's waiting arms. A few happy tears leaked out of her eyes.

_**Did they beat the drums slowly **_

Kun-Loon buried her face in her husband's shoulder. It was really him! More tears leaked out of her eyes as her hands gripped at the back of his white button-up shirt (which the top buttons were undone). Her lithe shoulders shook as a few sobs broke out of her mouth and throat.

_**Did they play the fife slowly**_

"Your back…" she whispered, mainly to herself, but her husband easily caught it. Despite the fact she came up to his eyes, she was a few years older than he was. Charles didn't care, his wife was back in his arms.

His eyes caught the faint glimpse when the lightning struck of the thin silver necklace he gave her, "You still have the necklace I gave you."

_**Did they sound the death march as they lowered you down  
did the band play the last post and chorus**_

Kun-Loon stayed in her husband's embrace, but pulled back enough to look him in the eye, "Of course I did. I keep my weeding ring on it. You never know if it might slip off of my finger, so I put it on it."

Charles smiled happily boyish to his short wife at her answer, "You mean like that one time it fell down the sink pipe and I have to use thread and a fish hook to get it?"

_**Did the pipers play the flowers in the forest**_

The mother of two merely shook her head and rested it on her husband's shoulder. She could faintly hear the favorite song of the man who was holding her. His strong heartbeat filled her ears, proving to her that this man was still alive.

_**The sun shining down on these green fields of France  
the warm wind blows gently and the red poppies dance**_

A few minutes passed and the couple listened to each other's breathing and the drumming rain outside of the well house where they were. Kun-Loon sighed before closing her eyes, "Kagome has amnesia."

Charles' heartbeat skipped a beat.

"What?" his question was a whisper, and his head turned down to lock eyes with his wife who picked her head up to look at him. How had his daughter acquired amnesia? Falling down the shrine steps he could imagine, but his daughter had too good of balance to fall down them.

Disbelief covered his blue orbs as he searched his wife's eyes for the answer. Kun-Loon matched his searching eyes evenly.

_**The trenches have vanished under the plow**_

She let out a soft sigh and a tired look entered her eyes, "Though it is more of Kagome's story, she's not here to be able to tell you it." She hung her head when her husband rested his hand on her small shoulder.

_**No gas, no barbed wire, no guns firing down  
but here in this graveyard that's still "no man's land"**_

She mad a motion to the well behind them and to the halves of the well cover, "That well…it is a time portal to the Feudal Era. Only Kagome is the one allowed to travel to and from there. Souta tried, but he couldn't pass. Even with the jewel shards…"

"Jewel shards..?"

_**The countless white crosses in mute witness stand  
'Till man's blind indifference to his fellow man**_

Kun-Loon sighed and looked her husband in the eye, "We better go inside and sit down. It'll be better than out in the well house, Charlie." Her cocoa eyes locked with his, and it was then, that their daughter has had to do dangerous things. He nodded his head mutely as they made their way to the house on the shrine property.

Charles left his briefcase and business coat where he dropped them to examine the halves of the well cover. He glared back at them weakly, he didn't need to worry about work right now. It had been years since he had seen his family and he would be damned if he was taken from them just as quick again.

Kun-Loon gave a weak smile when she saw her husband glaring at his coat and briefcase in the well house. As much as he loved his profession, he hated it just as much because of how time consuming it was.

_**And a whole generation were butchered and damned**_

Charles sighed once he sat on the couch in the living room of the house he had moved into once he married the woman in front of him. She looked so professional sitting there, her dainty hands folded neatly in her lap and a stern look on her face.

Kun-Loon looked up to meet the eyes of her husband. He took that as a sign to put his headphones around his neck, but he didn't pause the song.

_**Did they beat the drums slowly**_

So she told him all his daughter told her when she came back from her adventures. The mother of two started at the beginning, on their daughter's fifteenth birthday to now. All of her daughter's heart problems and hardships spilled from her lips to the ears of her waiting husband.

_**Did they play the fife slowly  
did they sound the death march as they lowered you down**_

The short-haired woman kept nothing from the man before her who soaked up the information like a sponge with water. She even told him the story of how the jewel came to be and the tragedy of Inuyasha and Kikyo caused by Naraku.

_**Did the band play the last post and chorus  
did the pipers play the flowers of the forest**_

When the tale was done, Charles had his head bent, his bangs covering one side of is face and the shadow obscuring the other. His fingers twitched every so while. The lawyer went to open his mouth to speak but closed it when nothing came out.

A pregnant uncomfortable silence stretched between the married couple.

"And where is Souta…?" his distraught blue orbs stayed locked onto the ground. His mind was reeling from all of the information that was told to him, all about his daughter's second secret life.

Kun-Loon rested her face in her hands, "He hasn't come home yet." She sobbed a bit into her hands and her husband made no move to comfort her, "I'm such a terrible mother! I-I try, I r-really try…"

_**And I can't help but wonder oh Willy McBride  
Do all those who lie here know why they died **_

"It's…not your fault. We're both powerless to do anything. Besides…something tells me that they are together." The brown-black-haired man took his eyes off of the floor to his quietly sobbing wife. He watched as she took her face out of her hands to wipe away her tears.

Kun-Loon hiccupped a bit before nodding her head.

_**Did you really believe them when they told you the cause  
Did you really believe that this war would end wars**_

"Y—yeah. I…I just get worried, you should know that better than anyone." She sighed to get her breathing back to normal. She got up from her seat to take a seat next to her husband. It was stressful, wondering constantly when and if Kagome was going to come back from Feudal Era. Thankfully for her, that trip was over.

Now, the one they had to worry about was if their two children were ever going to make it back home.

_**Well the suffering, the sorrow, the glory, the shame**_

The minutes on the clock ticked away as the two sat side-by-side to one another on the couch. Neither one moved for that amount of time before Charles rested his hand on the smaller one of his wife. He wasn't going to let her go through this alone.

Not anymore she wasn't, and since the judge allowed him a short term leave to spend time with his family, he was going to be behind his wife one hundred percent.

_**The killing and dying it was all done in vain**_

"Are Kagome's traveling companions all right or do you not know?" the brown-black-haired man looked over to his wife, attempting to thwart the awkward silence that had settled between the two of them. He saw his wife open her mouth to speak before she closed it to think.

She finally thought of her answer by shaking her head in a negative way, signaling that she didn't know the current health of their daughter's friends.

_**Oh Willy McBride it all happened again  
and again, and again, and again, and again**_

"Now if demons exist, shouldn't there be some that would live to this time era..?" deep cerulean eyes looked to the gentle cocoa ones of his wife. That had been plaguing him since she first mentioned demons to him.

"They should be… I don't know where they are though. Kagome mentioned that some demons are strong enough to look remotely human, except for hair color, eye color, and etcetera. Maybe they are able to cast spells over themselves to make themselves look human…." Kun-Loon explained it the best she could with her grasp on the concept.

_**Did they beat the drums slowly  
did they play the pipes slowly**_

Charles nodded, "Then if that is true, then we should have a grown up adopted grandson somewhere in the world. Hopefully somewhere in Japan." He couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of meeting this adoptive grandson of theirs.

The mother of two let a small happy smile on her face grow to show her amusement.

"That would make our parents adoptive great grandparents." The simple statement made her smile grow even more.

_**Did they sound the death march as they lowered you down**_

Buyo walked into the living room and looked at the married couple on the couch before making his way to the man. The fat calico cat made herself comfortable on the lawyer's expensively-clad legs her new bed.

Charles titled his head back to rest on the top of the couch and gave a hearty laugh. It was almost like he never left, except for the fact that his daughter fought demons and was a time traveler.

_**Did the band play the last post and chorus  
did the pipers play the flowers in the forest**_

Reaching into his pocket with his free hand, the lawyer retrieved his iPod and listened as the final note played before pausing it. He made a mental note to charge when he got the chance (and free of the cat on his lap).

Kun-Loon laughed lightly before standing up, "I'll make some dinner. All right? You rest here for now." With that she left the living room to go to the kitchen to do what she said she was going to do.

* * *

"How do you know Sephiroth?!" Leon slammed his hands on the table top, staring at Kagome as she sat in the chair opposite him. Her slate eyes were confused. Those black eyebrows of her furrowed in thought.

"Sephiroth..?"

"Yes! The silver-haired man with the one black wing!" Prussian blue eyes stared straight into her own as realization filled her orbs. Finally, they were getting somewhere. Souta's chocolate brown eyes looked between the two blue-eyed people in the room.

"Oh. You mean the guy who brought me here. I don't know why I was the one to meet him, but he asked where our world was and I answered and he was curious about the necklace I wear. Then he didn't give much of a choice as he dragged me here and we disappeared in a bunch of bright lights." Kagome made random movements with her hands, "Then I started to not feel good and my vision then started to fill with black and I bit my hand before I passed out."

The priestess paused for a breather for a moment.

The raven-haired teenager continued, "Then that was when I woke up and met all of you." She smiled sweetly at the end of her few sentenced explanation of how she knew Sephiroth.

That was when Souta added his info, "Yeah. He brought me here 'cause he said it would make sis happy."

Leon face-faulted at the tidbit of what Souta said. Sephiroth actual cared for someone else's feelings? Sephiroth and feelings don't belong in the same damn sentence let alone paragraph or BOOK for that matter!

The others in the room, except Kagome and Souta, were thinking along the same lines as what Leon thought. Aerith looked at Kagome quietly while resting her chin in her hand. Why her, why would Sephiroth pick the black-haired priestess of all the people on her world?

Why?

"Kagome? Is there something about you that…isn't normal per se?" the soft voice of the gentle woman caught the priestess' attention to her person. Her emerald orbs noted the furrowing of Kagome's eyebrows.

"Yes…why?" her answer was hesitant.

"Could you please tell us? It might allow us be able to understand why Sephiroth would bring you here and why he chose you." Aerith put her hands in front of her person, palms together.

"Sure. I'm a shrine maiden with the actual powers and such, not like the others who claim to be one. I could tell that this Sephiroth wasn't exactly normal and he said the same thing back to some extent."

Souta looked up at his sister, why was she spilling this information with them?! …. Well, they don't seem that normal with how they know a man with one wing. His short brown-black hair reflected the dull light that was in the room and at different angles as he looked around the room.

They definitely weren't normal if they know a magician for that matter too.

Souta looked to the blonde man in the room, "What do you do for fun around here?" He was dying of boredom all ready and he was barely here for twenty consecutive minutes. The blonde's blue-brown eyes looked to his chocolate ones.

"It'd be safer if you do something fun inside. We don't need Sephiroth kidnapping you or your sister for that matter." Cid quirked an eyebrow at the kid's pout. He must not like being cooped up in one place for too long.

He also noticed the sister constantly moving her leg, the same must apply to her as well.

"His name is Cid, Souta. The brunette I was just talking with is Aerith, the other brunette is Leon. The black-haired girl is Yuffie and the magician is Merlin." Kagome explained to her brother, she didn't need is pointing to them as he talked to them. Souta looked at her and nodded at the introductions to them.

Aerith was still looking at Kagome in thought. She was a priestess? Well, that was new, and maybe she was sensitive to the lingering darkness around the castle with the sign of the Heartless on it._ 'That must be why she was found passed out in the Dark Depths. The darkness and travel from her world to this must've taken their toll on her body, which in turn caused her to blackout.'_ The green-eyed girl nodded to herself, she was going to explain this to Leon later.

Now, all she needed to do was find out why she was chosen or if it was a sheer coincidence.

"But who are the fairy people?" Souta questioned as he looked to his sister for an answer. Kagome smiled coyly and gave her answer, "I have no clue." It was a bit of a comedy moment that Aerith and Yuffie giggled at Kagome face.

Souta sweat dropped in exasperation at his sister's answer.

The aforementioned fairy people flew up to Souta's face, "We are the Gullwings!" They did a short pose with the brunette in the middle, the blonde on her left, and the silver-black-haired one on her right.

The dark one spoke, "Paine. The one with two different eyes is Yuna and the blonde is Rikku." Souta nodded as he looked over them. Paine had bat wings and a dark wardrobe, Yuna had shorts/half skirt on with s tank top that had a hood attached, and Riku was wearing a bikini tope with a tan skirt and a red-orange scarf.

"Don't worry, you won't have to introduce yourselves. Kagome calling your name gave away what your name was anyway." Yuna stated, her watcheyes twinkling in amusement at the nine year old boy.

* * *

"Riku?" the platinum-haired teenager's mother poked her head into his room after they had dinner and he had done the laundry to find him trying to concentrate on the book he had to read for school, "Honey, why don't you pack your clothes so we can leave in an hour."

Aquamarine eyes looked over his shoulder from where he was laying on his stomach on his bed, "Why so late?" Riku was confused as to why they would leave so late at night, why not just leave in the morning and pack at night?

"You should realize that you can at least spend time with your cousins by spending the night. My sister won't mind if we come late, in fact she asked us to. You know how Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz get at night. They pull all nighters at the arcade that is open twenty-four seven." Gray eyes twinkled as she reviewed what she just explained.

So did Riku, _'If we go now, we can get there without causing any trouble. With how Kadaj said I was going to be punished and all when I get there. I could get at least some sleep before they come home.'_

He quickly glanced at his summer reading book before situating himself so he was sitting up on his bed with his book next to him, "All right." His mother smiled at the answer before leaving his room to go to her own room to (assumedly) pack her own clothes.

Bending over the edge of his bed, the platinum-haired teen reached under his bed to get out the cloth suitcase he always used when it came to packing clothes he would need for at least a few days to a week and a half. It was a navy color with strips here and there of grayish-silver.

Sighing, Riku brought it onto his bed where he unzipped it and left it open so he could throw clothes onto it and then worry about arranging them in it. Getting off of his bed, the aquamarine-eyed lad went over to his dresser to pick out clothes. Most of his clothes included clones of his usual attire, but not all were. Like his pajamas and his so-called 'lazy attire' as his mother dubs it.

Turning around, the platinum-haired teenager came face-to-face with a small pile on his bed, on the cloth suitcase. Sighing and shaking his head, the sixteen year old set to work folding and organizing his clothes in the way he wanted to.

People called him a perfectionist; he called himself bored out of his mind.

Glaring at the now straightened out suitcase that was filled with clothes; he turned to leave his room. Only, he came face-to-face with his toothbrush that was held by his mother. She had a raised eyebrow and a teasing smile to boot.

"I finished packing before you, so I decided to help you out. Oh, and don't forget your mouthwash as well, Riku." Riku's mother handed both oral healthcare products into her son's hands before leaving his room to go to hers. The door shut quietly behind her, leaving her son to his mind and thoughts.

Shaking his head, the platinum-haired teenager found a small side pocket to put the healthcare products in before he zipped up the navy suitcase and picked it up off of his bed. Picking up a black baseball cap, Riku opened his bedroom door and went down the stairs where his mother was waiting.

Why was he not surprised to find his mother with only a suitcase and her small drawstring purse? Quirking an eyebrow, he voiced his question, "Why is it that when other woman have loads of luggage with them, you only have a suitcase and your purse with you?"

The blonde mother smiled before shrugging her answer to her son, "I don't know. I never was a fan of lugging around more than one thing of luggage with me I guess. It always frustrated my mother who thought I never brought enough with me."

Smiling, Riku shook his head and head for the door followed by his mother. He opened the door, allowing her to go first before he grabbed the key for the locks in his house and locking the door as he closed it. He twirled it on is finger as he walked behind his mother as they made their way to the only transportation station on the island, the train station.

Riku was happy, the trains weren't like the only at Twilight Town. He didn't know what he would do if they were anything like the orange animosities of the computer-controlled town. He mentally shuddered; the interior never went with the outside. And here, Riku always thought that orange and blue were contrast colors to be NEVER used with one another unless by a professional.

The walk was quiet and the people they did pass either waved or nodded their heads to the mother and son. It wasn't an odd thing to see them going somewhere for a week or two. Riku was thankful for that; he didn't need to feel uncomfortable on top of not being able to meet King Mickey on time.

It took about half an hour of walking to make it to the train station. Aqua eyes looked around, not surprised to see not that many people in the train station. Those who were in the normal-looking train station were either in line for a ticket, waiting for someone, or even waiting for the train to arrive so they could get on.

"No need to worry. I thought ahead of time and bought the tickets when my sister called and invited us over to stay for a week. We just need to wait for the train to come." His gray-eyes mother said, but as soon as that left her mother a voice over the intercom said that a train had arrived.

Riku's mother checked their tickets, after getting them out of her purse, and nodded her head in the direction of the boarding dock to get on the train. The platinum-haired teen followed his mother to where the train attendant was taking the tickets for passengers getting on that specific train.

She gave him the tickets no problem and the next thing he knew, Riku was putting his and his mother's luggage in the overhead storage compartments that didn't have lids to close; only straps to hold the luggage there.

Looking around, Riku noted that on the bright train, there were scattered passengers on and there looked to be business people. Well, all but a few who stood out like sore thumbs like him and his mother.

A medium length auburn-haired girl with glasses and hazel eyes came over. She was wearing a simple tan tee shirt that had a funny saying on it in brown (I'm not saying you're a dog. Now put on this flea collar and go away.), a long sleeve black shirt on under it, a loose pair of soft denim jeans.

She wore a chain around her neck held closed by a small 20mm padlock. On her right wrist were two watches and on her left were four bracelets and three rubber bands. Riku knew she had a large, thick rubber band on each ankle as well. And on her feet were a simple pair of black skateboarding shoes.

The train jerked, making the girl almost lose her grip on the handles hanging down from the ceiling of the train for passengers who liked to stand or just didn't like to sit. She quickly caught herself however, to save herself from the embarrassment of toppling over.

"Traveling again? Can I call you two nomads?" the girl questioned sarcastically, a teasing smile on her face. Two pairs of eyes looked up at her, and Riku's mother smiled up at the standing girl facing them.

"Hello Atticus. What brought you onto the train at this time of night?" the blonde mother of one questioned to the girl, now named Atticus. Her glasses slipped a bit down her nose before answering, "Nothing really. I just like traveling when it comes to listening to music. It makes my mom mad when I don't get home, though I don't mind."

Riku shook his head, "You're going to be the death of your mother sooner or later, Atti."

The girl shrugged her uneven shoulders to her friend, "I don't care. She has my older brother and younger half-sister to baby. I'm just the unwanted middle child that is rebellious to her. And also argues, complains, and refuses to listen to her. Besides, I'm a daddy's girl."

"Are you going anywhere, or are you on just for the ride?" gray eyes locked with hazel. Atticus looked to the ceiling, tilting her head to the side a bit, her hair moving to show her pierced eight times ear, "Just on for the ride. My boyfriend should be back from walking up and down the other sections soon anyhow."

"ATTI!!!" the other passengers looked up at the loud, boyish yell that bounced off of the wall of the train. The girl in front of the sitting duo was soon tackled by a black-haired boy around her age. His silver eyes (or should I say eye seeing how his right one was covered by untamed black fringe) looked up at the girl excitedly.

"Atticus, why did you change your name again?" the girl groaned at the answer and slapped her hand to her forehead in exasperation, "Because, I like the name Atticus and who else is going to have that name? Hmm?"

The black-haired teen looked thoughtful for a moment before shrugging, he didn't know or he didn't feel like answered. Riku was positive he heard the girl mutter something or other about 'lazy-ass boyfriends'.

"I'm going to have to steal her from you, I'm afraid."

Riku's mother smiled at the boy, "That's all right Seth."

Atticus took this time to shove something onto Seth's head, which turned out to be a headband with black cat ears glued onto it. She smiled at the sitting mother and son before saying something to Riku, "Don't worry, Ku-chan, you'll find someone who completes you so much you wouldn't even think of life without them. Who knows, they might not be of this world."

That was all she could say before Seth grabbed her wrist and forced her onto another section of the train, but that didn't stop her from waving however, because that is what she did as she was dragged away by her boyfriend of two years.

Aquamarine eyes watched as the door closed behind a good friend of his. Atticus was a girl who listened to everyone's problems and never told a soul what was told to her. Maybe that was why she is on meds? The responsibility must've gotten the best of her and was eating away at her insides.

He never wanted to force her to listen to his problems, but she one the only person he could trust with his secrets. Atticus would sooner forget what was told to her than let them spill from her lips. She stayed bound to her word, but never her promises.

"We still have a few hours to go before we get to my sister's house. You don't have to stay here. You can go seek them out if you want, Riku." His mother told her son in an understanding tone.

"No thanks. They might want some alone time as Seth puts it. Besides, I want a bit of sleep before we arrive at our destination." The platinum-haired teen yawned to himself and leaned beck, crossing his legs at the ankle and pulling his black down to cover his eyes from the bright lights on the train.

Riku's mother smiled and shook her head at her son. She didn't need much sleep to get through the day. While infants usually got twenty hours of sleep, she only got six. She never knew why, but she was always an early bird as a baby.

Now, the only time she gets sleep is if she really needs it because then she would take a sleeping pill to get about thirteen hours of sleep. And that would only happen when she didn't have to work.

A soft snore from next to her alerted the mother of one that her sixteen year old son was fast asleep. The blonde woman shook her head and looked at the sea and the few tops of buildings they passed on the train.

"He asleep?" gray eyes to see Seth standing in front of her. She gave the fifteen year old boy a nod, and was surprised to see him reach in his pocket to withdraw something from its contents.

"Atticus, seeing how she is a year older than me and knows Riku a year more than me, suggested that we get him a necklace meant for two people to share." He dangled the chain in front of the gray-eyed blonde; it was a heart with wings split in half. The metal looked to be iron, but it was a darker-than-normal silver.

It had some text on it, but the mother wasn't in the mood to read it. Extending her hand, she took the accessory form the headband-wearing boy only to see him smile and wave as he walked away to get back to his girlfriend.

Smiling, Riku's mother opened her purse and set the two necklaces in there, making a mental note to give them to Riku when he awoke when they reached their destination. The blonde-haired woman softly shook her head before resuming to look out on of the many windows on the train so she could watch the scenery pass.

She only hoped her son would find a nice person to love.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

S.N.: O.o I never thought that chapter would ever end! Oh and for those who want to see what Seth looks like; go to my bio page, find Info On My Muses and click the name Seth. It should be the third name down, or second name going up.  
M J-S K-K: I like going up. And the chapter ended! Yay:)  
S.N.: Shut it Reverse boy!  
M J-S K-K: Read and review! Yes I am facing backwards. :D  
S.N.: You are hopeless. 


End file.
